No Gambling Allowed
by FriedaIsBestGirl
Summary: Harem story. A sixteen year old boy is thrown out of his old school for gambling, and is offered a place at the prestigious Hyakkaou Private Academy. Gambling isn't a necessity for him, but it is in this school. How will he cope with the ferocious personalities of all these gamblers, and how will he resist the temptation to become a compulsive gambler?
1. Hyakkaou Private Academy

Yuuto Fujiwara was an ordinary school student in Japan, his grades were good, he behaved well in school, and was never involved with any delinquents.

He was five foot five, small for his age, but his mother believed he would grow eventually. He had dark hair that was cut short, usually parted to the right with a few brushes with his fingers. He had no muscle on his body, he was a little skinny, but he was mostly average.

He and his mother lived on their own in an apartment block, the living conditions were sanitary, but it was an awful place to live. The building was run down, there was strange smells throughout the building and nobody did anything about noise complaints.

The apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen connected to the living room. It wasn't spacious by any means, but they made it work.

His mother had been working her ass off to pay the bills for the past 16 years of his life, and he felt so bad that he was in school while she was working all day, so as an attempt to make some money, he had started gambling with a few of the richer kids from school.

At first the games were worth a couple of hundred to a few thousand yen at most, and he was gambling with money that he didn't have, but after learning how to play poker, he was surprisingly good at it, managing to earn hundreds if not thousands of yen by the day.

By the first week of gambling, he had made 50,000 yen, and when he tried to give it to his mother, all she did was yell at him. She didn't want him to be gambling, believing that it would lead to a crippling addiction in his future life.

She eventually accepted the money though, using it to pay for food and rent for the next couple of weeks while she saved up her own salary in the meantime.

The first setback was when the school principal found out about the gambling and card games, choosing to expel Yuuto because of the money he had 'stolen' from the other students. He wasn't made to give it back though, considering the bad reputation the school would have gotten from allowing gambling to take place on their grounds for so long.

Knowing that his mother didn't accept his gambling habits, not that he emjoyed it, he would much rather draw than gamble, but he felt like he needed to since he was so good at it. If he was able to make enough money, then they would finally be able to move out of this shitty apartment block.

However, another disaster struck, twice on the same day in fact, his math teacher's son had lost 70,000 yen to him in a game of blackjack, and in a desperate attempt to get it back, told his mother and subsequently got himself a suspension, but unfortunately Yuuto got expelled yet again.

Not only that, but he was caught by police at a medium stakes poker game in an underground casino, but instead of taking him to the station, the officers were kind enough to let him off with a verbal warning and escorted him to his apartment door, his mother though, was not happy at all.

"Are you fucking serious!" His mother roared at him, wearing a stained apron, now distracted from making dinner to deal with him. "Do you even understand what it was that you had gotten yourself into?!"

Yuuto couldn't bear to look at her, only staring at his feet, he felt awful now, his mother rarely shouted, so seeing her like this meant she was furious.

"You're sixteen! Sixteen! You're far too young to be casually gambling away money you don't even have!" She continued on her rant. "I told you it would lead to an addiction!" She reminded him. "Why? Why didn't you listen to me when I warned you last time?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled out, it was the only thing close to a response he could get out, totally ashamed of himself now.

"Not only that, but it was the police that brought you home. Do you realise how lucky you are to not be sitting in a cell right now?" She asked, her hands on her hips, not that he could see though. "Did you even stop to think about how I would feel having to come get you?"

"Of course you didn't." She scoffed at his silence, shaking her head in disappointment. "All you think about is yourself."

"That's not true at all!" He protested. "I do this for you, so we don't have to live here anymore." He told her. "I'm good at it, I just needed a few more months and we could've moved away from this place."

"I do all of this so you don't have to. I don't want you wasting your time by gambling money away." She told him, keeping herself calm, trying not to raise her voice at him anymore. "I didn't have the opportunities that you have in front of you, I want you to be successful, to be happy. I have sacrificed my whole life to make sure you don't have to work an awful paying job just to survive, but you're wasting it by gambling. Don't you see that?"

"I... I-" He looked down at the floor once again, unable to look her in the eyes yet again. "I want you to be happy too mom. I don't want you to work yourself to death because of me."

Sighing aloud, she led him over to the couch, sitting him down next to her, pulling him into a hug. "You make me happy Yuuto." She told him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I don't want you to waste your opportunity, I'll be happy if you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"How can I be happy when I feel so guilty?" He asked, burying his head into her shoulder, barely keeping the tears at bay. "You do everything for me, and don't expect anything from me, you're the perfect mother, and I'm just me."

"Don't say that about yourself!" She smacked the top of his head lightly. "You'll always be my little angel, no matter if you're addicted to gambling or not, I'll always love you."

At that point the dam holding back his tears broke, his mother really was perfect. He was so grateful that she was in his life, without her he never would have survived past the age of five, that was for certain.

"You're lucky it's Friday young man." She held him close to her, allowing him to cry into her shoulder. "We can look for a new school tomorrow, alright?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he nodded happily at her, beyond happy that she continued to love and support him, no matter what.

(Saturday Morning)

Rolling out of bed at ten in the morning on a Saturday was how he usually started the day, wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a top to bed, he slipped on his slippers and reached for the bedroom door, opening it to smell the aroma of pancakes that his mother usually made on a Saturday morning.

"Good morning sweetie." She greeted him, a stark contrast to her mood last night. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." He nodded, sitting down at the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry about last night, I never meant to upset you."

"It's alright, I know your heart was in the right place." She smiled at him. "I understand you were only trying to help our situation and make it better, I just don't want you to lose everything trying to make our lives better."

"So... about the schools..."

"We can go looking later today." She informed him. "I did some looking and there's a few in the area that might accept you, even after your two expulsions."

Before he could reply, there was a loud knocking at the door to the apartment, getting the attention of both occupants inside.

"Don't just sit there." She urged him out of his seat. "Go see who it is at the door."

"Alright." He got out of his seat, walking up to the front door. Opening it he saw the mailman outside, holding a package and a letter.

"I have a package for a Mr Fujiwara." He told him, handing him it when he signed and confirmed that it was him. Bidding him a good day, Yuuto closed the door and carried it to the kitchen, setting it on the counter.

"Is that for you?" His mother asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It is." He nodded. "But I didn't buy anything, so I guess the letter has some information on what this is."

Opening the letter, he unfolded it to see that it was from a school, not any school though, it was from Hyakkaou Private Academy, one of the top schools in the country.

"Dear Mr Fujiwara." He read aloud. "I am writing to inform you of your enrolment in Hyakkaou Private Academy. While you may not be able to afford tuition fees, fear not, this is a scholarship offered to you for free as a result of your talents in the Art Department." He looked over at his mother, a little shocked with what he was reading.

"Please find enclosed in the parcel two Uniforms and a pair of shoes to go with your Uniform. It is a pleasure to welcome such a talented student to our school, where you can hopefully thrive in the environment set up at the school. All you need to do to confirm your enrolment is to turn up on Monday morning, where a member of the Student Council will show you around the school. Signed, Sayaka Iragashi, Secretary of the Student Council at Hyakkaou Private Academy."

Wasting no time, he opened the parcel to see what was inside, and there was a Uniform there. It consisted of black pants, a white shirt and a black tie with a red blazer to top it off.

"Is this real?" His mother asked, holding up the blazer to examine it. "Hyakkaou is one of the top schools in Japan. It's where the elite class send their children to school, why on earth would they know or care about your situation?"

"It looks real." He commented, seeing the stamp in the top right corner, it was a light blue colour though, a little strange, but it definitely stood out. "This could be a great opportunity though, I think I should go, just to see if it's real."

"I'm not so sure." His mother was a little reserved though. "It all seems too good to be true. What if it's just someone playing a cruel joke on you? What happens if it's that and you turn up to school?"

"The worst thing that happens is that I get laughed at by all the rich kids and I get enrolled at another school." He replied. "It's too good an opportunity to pass it up if it is real, I just need to take a risk to make sure."

"I don't know Yuuto, it doesn't seem like it's all that real." His mother was definitely more reserved than him about it. "That letter was signed by the Secretary to the Student Council, what kind of school lets the students send letters like that?"

"I don't know mom, but I have to go, whether the letter is fake or not." He reached over, taking a hold of her hands. "Trust me, I'll keep my expectations down, just for you."

"...Alright then." She conceded. "But on one condition, no gambling with the other students if you do get in." She warned him. "The last thing we need is a powerful family breathing down our necks with the police."

"I won't mom, I promise."

(Monday morning)

Standing at the entrance to the school, he was a little nervous, tugging at his collar a little, trying to make sure he wasn't strangling himself with it, he scanned the area for anyone that looked official or serious enough to be on the Student Council.

He didn't have a clue to what any of them looked like, so he was aimlessly wandering about the front of the school until someone came along to save him any more embarrassment.

Luckily, god had plans to save him from being humiliated any more, as someone had begun to approach him.

She was a little smaller than him, but not by much. She wore the same uniform except she was wearing a pleated skirt coming down to just above her knees instead of pants. She had violet coloured hair tied up into a ponytail, and her bangs were parted to the left. Her eyes were purple too, though they looked a little empty as she approached him.

"Yuuto Fujiwara." She said it more as an observation rather than a question.

"Yes, that's me." He held out a hand for her, but retracted it once he saw she had no interest in shaking it. "Uh... hello Miss..."

"My name is Sayaka Iragashi, Secretary to the Student Council." She introduced herself to him. "By the way you've been standing out here for the last ten minutes, I assume you have accepted the offer to join this prestigious Academy?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I wasn't sure if it was real at first, it all seems to good to be true."

"Follow me. I will show you to your class." She turned on her heels, walking away and making him have to catch up.

She led him through the hallways, pointing out things like classrooms and bathrooms like she had been instructed to do.

"This is your class." She finally stopped in front of a door, opening it and leading him inside. "I have brought the new transfer student here." She turned to him once again. "Have a good day Yuuto. Enjoy your stay at Hyakkaou Private Academy."

Sayaka left, leaving him standing uncomfortably at the front of the class until the teacher pointed him towards a seat that he could sit in. Thankfully she didn't make him introduce himself, he was terrible at those kinds of things.

He was seated in the back corner next to a girl with short messy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore the same uniform as Sayaka, but her pleated skirt seemed a little shorter, or was that just his imagination? She also had something around her neck, but he couldn't see from where he was sitting, so he ignored it for now.

The bell for lunch rang after a few hours and everyone stood up, and Yuuto though it would be a good time to introduce himself.

"Hello. I'm Yuuto Fujiwara." He held his hand out to the taller girl, getting her to shake it. "Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too." She was taken a little off guard by the fact he chose to greet her, even with her shitty social standing. "My name is Ryota Suzui." She introduced herself to him.

"Suzui!" A high pitched voice shrieked across the classroom, a blonde haired girl marching over to them. "Go get me some water." She ordered him. "I'm thirsty."

"Y-Yes Miss Saotome." Ryota shakily replied, scurrying off to fetch her some water.

"You." The girl pointed to him. "You're the new guy. How do you feel about playing a little game with me during lunch?"

"I don't even know your name though." He replied, a little confused as to why she was bossing around Ryota.

"Ugh, my name is Mary, Mary Saotome." She introduced herself. "So what about it? How about we play a little game?" She asked once again.

"What kind of game?" He asked, a little nervous to tell the truth, most of the students here were rich, and he promised his mom he wouldn't gamble with them.

"Gambling." She scoffed. "What else would we play?" It then clicked for her. "Right, new guy. You see Yuuto, here at Hyakkaou, everything revolves around gambling, the better you are at it, the higher your social standing is, which in turn gives you a better experience here."

"I promised my mom I wouldn't gamble here." He told her. "Plus I don't have the money to gamble even if I wanted to."

"That's fine." She smiled sweetly at him. "The first game can be a little bit of fun just between us, and if you like it, I can lend you the money to gamble with. Think of it as a welcoming gift to the school, from me, to you."

He really shouldn't, but he kinda wanted to, just to see what it was like here. If social standing revolved around gambling, then ut would be in his best interests to actually win some matches, but then again, he promised his mom he wouldn't.

"Fine. I'll play you for fun." He accepted her offer. "Though I'll decide on the other offer when were finished."

"Of course!" Mary smiled at him, snapping her fingers the other students in the room started rearranging the tables to fit their needs.

Mary rubbed her hands together excitedly. "_This'll be like taking candy from a baby._" She grinned internally. "_Plus I need a Fido to go with my Mittens._"

"So..." Yuuto sat down at the newly rearranged desk, sitting directly across from Mary. "What are we playing?"


	2. Mary Saotome

**A/N- A short note before the chapter begins. Yes, this was originally a Male Reader story but I've decided to change it to post it on here. And yes, this is MY story, I didn't steal it, I can prove it if you like. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

"What are we playing?"

"It's a game called Vote Rock-Paper-Scissors." Mary told him. "Are you familiar with the rules."

"No. I've never heard of it before." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll need you to explain the rules to me."

"Of course." She smiled at him. "It's quite simple really. First off, everyone in the class will either draw a rock, paper or scissors and put it into a ballot box where we can't see it. We will then draw three cards at random from the box and play." She explained. "It'll be a best of three each time we play, with the box being emptied and bew cards being made after each turn."

"So this game is based completely off of luck and guessing what the other player has." Yuuto summarised. "It's intriguing, I'm used to playing games with more skill involved, but I guess this is a nice change of pace."

"It's not all based on luck, there's a degree of skill involved as well." Mary informed him. "It's all about reading your opponent, or trying to fool them into playing a weaker card than they should have."

"Is that because it's completely random what everyone chooses to put into the box?" He asked, getting a nod from Mary in response. "Hmm, that makes it more interesting than I thought, there isn't any probability since it's completely random."

"If you say so." Mary drawled on, acting bored. "Shall we start the game?"

Nodding his head, Mary snapped her fingers yet again, the game being finalised and all thirty students minus Ryota who was still getting water for Mary drew either rock, paper or scissors and queued up to put their papers into the ballot box.

Waiting patiently for everyone to finish up, Mary was the first to draw her three cards, with Yuuto following, drawing one of each card.

"_That's surprising, the chances of me drawing all three are pretty low, and the chances of her drawing all three are even lower._" He wagered up what to choose, he'd be surprised if she drew a scissors as well as him, so paper was the logical choice here.

"Are you ready to choose?" Mary asked, getting a nod from him in reply. "Okay then, rock, paper, scissors!"

They both held out their choice, Y/N with a paper in his hand, and Mary had a rock in her hand, meaning that Y/N had won the first round.

"Well done." Mary congratulated him, showing that she had another rock and a paper. He showed her his hand too, making her a little surprised at his hand. "It's very rare to get all three in one go, you really must be lucky."

"I don't know about that. It must be really rare to draw three different cards in this one, but there's definitely a little skill involved." He scratched his cheek, a little nervous to be honest.

"Oh well, let's move on to the next round." The ballot box was emptied, being refilled before he knew it, with Mary picking another three before he picked his three.

He had three papers this time, it was a throwaway hand unless she played rock, which she wouldn't. She knew what she was doing, it was painfully obvious, no matter how much she tried to play it off, she was very good at gambling.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both said, revealing their chosen cards to each other.

Mary produced a scissors to his paper, meaning that she had won the second round. "Hard luck." She showed him her other two cards, two rocks to his two other papers. "Looks like it's going down to the wire, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, this is actually quite fun." He admitted. "Though I'm still not sure about gambling with real money yet, this is quite a fun game to play though, I must admit that."

"That's fine." She shrugged, waiting for everyone to finish up with their final votes. "How has your first day been so far? Surely coming to a school like this you must have a background in gambling."

"Well I did, but it was never for huge amounts of money." He told her. "It was mainly because I wanted to help my mom pay for food and rent. Coming here was never on my mind until I got a letter from the girl, Sayaka I think her name was."

"Really?" Mary raised her eyebrows at him, taking her final three cards from the box. "Usually you would have to apply to get to this school, you must have caught someone's eye."

"But I don't know why." He replied, taking his own three cards, a scissors and two papers. "All I'm really good at is art, I've never been interested in gambling for fun, besides, I promised my mom I wouldn't gamble here."

They prepared their last hands, deciding which card to pick. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Mary showed a rock, while he showed a paper, winning the friendly match two to one.

"Well done." She congratulated him on his victory. "I didn't expect to lose, how about we gamble for money now? It's nothing like the chump change you're probably used to, this is life changing money we're talking about here."

The door to the classroom opened, in walking Ryota with the water that Mary had asked for, but she was a little alarmed at the table set up, and the fact that Y/N was sitting across from Mary. She was the best gambler in the class, he didn't stand a chance against her.

"Your water Miss Saotome." She handed the blonde girl the water, still worried for the boy's wellbeing.

"About time!" Mary snatched the bottle out of Ryota's hands. "What took you so damn long? Me and Yuuto just played a friendly game of Vote Rock-Paper-Scissors while you were away. I was just about to ask if he wanted to play for money."

"Don't do that Yuuto." Ryota tried to warn him. "Mary is-" She was cut off as Mary slapped the back of her head, making Ryota flinch in pain.

"Quiet Suzui." She commanded her to be silent. "I was talking to Yuuto, how rude of you to interrupt."

"What's the dynamic between you two?" Yuuto asked them. "Are you two a couple? Because it doesn't seem that healthy to me."

"What?! No!" Mary shrieked out loud, nearly bursting everyone's eardrums in the class. "Suzui isn't even my friend. She owes me money, five million Yen to be exact." Mary explained. "She can't pay her debt, so she is required to wear the pet tag around her neck and serve me until she pays back what she owes, or until she works it off."

"So she's like your slave then?" Yuuto summarised.

"Ye-"

"No." Mary hit Ryota on the head, much harder this time to stop her from talking yet again. "The treatment of ones pet is entirely up to the owner. You aren't used to the customs here, so I'll let it slide this time."

Yuuto frowned a little, Mary was using Ryota as a personal assistant, it didn't sit right with him, but he was new to the school, so he would have to get used to it.

"So, about the game?" Mary brought it up again. "Do you want to play?"

"How much?" He asked, it would need to be a lot for him to consider it, considering he would be breaking his promise on his first day.

"120 chips valued at ten thousand Yen each for you and me each." She told him. "A total pot of two point four million Yen. Like I said, life changing money."

He debated the ups and downs in his head. He couldn't pay the money back if he lost, and he would end up as a pet to Mary if he did, but the money, it was a lot, especially if he won.

"... Alright. I'll play you." He agreed to the game.

"Excellent." Mary clapped her hands excitedly. "_This is going to be great!_" She thought to herself.

Everyone had gathered around them, surrounding the two in a circle, both of them being given 120 chips at ten thousand each, both of them sitting in silence while the votes were put into the ballot.

"Since you're new, I'll let you decide how much to start with." Mary offered to him.

"Okay then, five chips." He said, pushing five of his chips to the middle, Mary repeating his action easily.

The first round was a draw, both of them showing paper, and the second round was a draw too, both of them showing a rock, countering each other perfectly. On the last one he showed a rock, while she showed paper, immediately giggling to herself as she took his chips over to her side.

"Well, looks like I'm in luck." Mary smirked at him. "Want to keep going?"

"I do." He nodded, pushing forward a decent pile of chips this time. "Twenty five chips."

"Two hundred and fifty thousand already?" Mary grinned, she was definitely going to have a new pet by the end of lunch. "Alright then, twenty five chips for me as well." She pushed her chips forward, matching his bet easily.

He won the first round this time, showing a paper to her rock, though Mary won the second round, showing a scissors to his paper. In the last round he was confident she had a scissors this time, so he played a rock, only for her to play a paper, winning all of the chips in the pot.

"You're on a losing streak Yuuto." Mary smiled, twirling a chip between her fingers. "Are you sure you want to keep playing?"

He had caught on to what she was doing after she played paper when she should've in theory played scissors. She was cheating, he hadn't worked it out exactly, but someone was telling her what cards he had, so he decided to chance his luck completely.

"All in." He pushed every chip he had forward, wagering every penny Mary had given to him.

"Alright then, I only have to match that, but I'm feeling nice. All in as well." She pushed her larger stack of chips forward, a total of two point four million up for grabs.

His strategy was a little different this time, instead of looking at his cards, he placed them all face down on the table, not even taking a glance to see what he had. This way he could ensure that Mary couldn't know what he had for sure, she would have to guess, which evened out the odds... at least until you got to the fact that he was betting everything on picking the right card by complete chance.

"Uh... aren't you going to look at your cards?" Mary asked, but all she got was a no in response. "How are you going to know what to pick though?"

"I'm not going to know." He informed her. "It's completely down to luck now, I'll pick whatever I want to pick."

"_Stay calm Mary, no need to panic._" She tried to reassure herself. "_There's more paper than anything else in the box, so the likelihood of him drawing a scissors and playing it randomly is extremely low. Just play scissors if you get it, and paper when you don't. He can't win like this, not with the odds stacked against him like this._"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Mary showed the scissors in her hand, while Yuuto turned over the card on the left, showing that it was a paper, giving the first round to Mary.

"_Phew._" She breathed a huge internal sigh of relief. "_He didn't really think he could beat me did he? Now I just have to draw a scissors once more and I win. Like taking candy from a baby._"

The next round came by quickly, and to her surprise, Mary drew another scissors, and unless he miraculously picked rock, she would win. The odds were massively in her favour, all she had to do was trust her gut instinct and she'd have a new pet.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" She showed her scissors, and he flipped over the card on the left once again, showing a rock.

"_That wasn't supposed to happen!_" She was a little annoyed, but he was just lucky, that's all, there was no way he could win... right?

"Looks like I'm in luck this time." He commented, putting the other cards away without even looking at them. "This is it huh? Everything riding on one choice each."

"Do you really think you can win choosing by random?" Mary asked him, picking her three cards from the box examining them carefully, two papers and a rock. "Maybe you should look at your cards, you don't want to lose knowing you could have chosen differently."

"I'm fine like this." He retrieved his cards, placing them flat on the table once again. "I have a feeling that Lady Luck is on my side."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Mary played her paper card, fully expecting him to play a paper too, but she was flabbergasted to see he had played a scissors.

"W-What?" She couldn't believe it, he had won everything on a gamble like that? It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. It shouldn't be possible.

"So now you owe me two point four million Yen, correct?" He pointed out, but Mary didn't seem as eager as she was before playing.

"I... uh... well you see." She laughed a little awkwardly. "I can't exactly pay you back in full right now, I could if some people paid back their debts." She glared at Ryoto, who was standing directly behind him. "But I can't afford all two point four million right now."

"So... does that mean that you become my pet until you can pay me back?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, the entire class exploding into whispers and hushed mutterings as they realised he was correct.

"You wouldn't make me pay you back, right?" Mary didn't seem very hopeful though. "I thought it was just a friendly game, right?"

"I thought that the house always gets it's money, isn't that how casinos work?" He stood up from his seat, Mary instinctively doing the same. "That wouldn't be fair of me to forget about your debt."

"_Oh no. He's gonna do something to me._" Mary thought as he walked around the table towards her. "_Me and my big mouth, what the hell was I thinking?_"

He walked up behind her, with Mary preparing for the worst, expecting to be used as a stool or something, but what she didn't expect was for him to wrap his arms around her stomach and rest his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling his head against hers.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Mary shouted at him, struggling against his hold a little, but not enough to break free. "Get the hell off of me!"

"But you said that the owner decides how to treat the pet." He reminded her, tightening his grip on her. "Do you not like the way I'm treating you? Should I be more affectionate?"

"N-No! Just... this is fine, no more." She admitted, her cheeks heating up as his affectionate personality was getting through to her.

"But it's not up to you, what if I wanted to go further?" He asked, nuzzling his cheek against hers, feeling the heat radiating off of her.

"Hey! Don't try anything! I'm warning you, you idiot!" She yelled, fidgeting in his grip.

"You're acting like a Tsundere from an anime Mary." He told her. "Has anybody told you that you look really cute like this? I think you'll make an adorable pet until you pay me back."

"S-Shut up you idiot!" Mary blushed even harder, struggling against him now, though technically she couldn't do anything to stop him, her pride was getting in the way. "Let go of me!"

"You're such a demanding pet Mary." He teased her, his iron grip not allowing her an inch of space. "When will you get that adorable tag around your neck? You'll look great in it."

"I will not look great in that thing!" Her nostrils flared at that comment. "You lucky bastard! How the hell did you beat me?!"

This continued on throughout lunchtime, with Yuuto latching onto Mary like a vice, refusing to let go no matter what she said. Him, Mary and Ryota ate lunch together, with Ryota finding it very intriguing how much Mary could yell and blush at the same time.

After school Yuuto had left Mary to her own devices, deciding that he shouldn't put her through his mild teasing anymore, though Ryota wanted to speak to him, so she went after him.

"Wait!" She called out to Yuuto, chasing him down the corridor. "Wait up!"

"Oh, hello Ryota." He turned and greeted her. "Is there something you need from me?"

"Yes." She confirmed, taking a moment to catch her breath. "You were amazing in there at lunch, taking on Mary like that." She told him. "I've never seen anything like it, you took such a huge risk, how did you know it would pay off?"

"Thank you Ryota, but I didn't know it would pay off, I was just riding my luck in that last game." He told her. "I knew Mary was cheating, she knew what I had, so if nobody could see what I had, nobody could signal to her what to play."

"But how did you figure it out?" Ryota asked him.

"I know it was you telling her what I had Ryota." He informed her.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's fine. You owe a debt to Mary and you have to do what she says." He waved it off. "I'm really glad that we're friends Ryota, Mary too, I can tell that I'm gonna have a great time here."

"That's the thing though, I'm thinking about leaving the school." She told him. "I can't afford to pay Mary back, and I'll most likely be stuck as a pet forever in this school."

"Hmm." He hummed, thinking about it for a moment. "I don't want you to leave Ryota, you've been very friendly to me so far, so if Mary ever becomes too needy with you, tell me and I'll sort her out, she is now my pet after all."

"Really?" She looked at him, wide eyed for a moment. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I'd do it for all my friends." He told her. "Like I said, you've been very friendly to me so far, I'd hate to lose a friend on the first day."

"Wow, a-alright then, I'll stay." Ryota quickly agreed, delighted that she had someone else to call friend. "Thank you Yuuto."

"Don't mention it." He smiled at her. "I have to go home now, but I'll see you again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." Ryota smiled as she watched him walk off. He was so nice and friendly, she was definitely glad she decided to stay, especially if he became her friend in the long term.


	3. School Beautification Council

Life had been good for the first week of school at Hyakkaou for Yuuto. He was good friends with Ryota, and Mary had even admitted to being friends with him at one point, even if it was only because he said he would stop hugging her, it still counted.

Mary was the textbook definition of an anime Tsundere. She would get angey at him for being affectionate, calm down a little as she started to relax into his hugs, then explode and call him an idiot whenever he brought up that she liked his hugs.

He found it so cute and adorable that she was willing to go to such lengths to keep herself as the tough girl gambler of the class. Though she didn't have a right to refuse him as a pet, he still respected any boundaries she had, letting her go when she became too uncomfortable, which he was sure netted him some friendship points with her.

Speaking of pets, Mary had gotten her very first pet tag on the Tuesday morning before he arrived, angrily shoving it in his face as the other students laughed and mocked her. He didn't like that, and he knew that she hated it, but someone had to pay the debt, and since he couldn't afford to, she remained his pet until she could.

Though at lunchtime on Tuesday, he made sure to shower her with more affection than he did the day before, with Mary blushing up a storm and a flurry of yelling and curses at him, attempting to get him to stop.

Ryota found it very entertaining to say the least, seeing Mary reduced to a blushing mess because of a few hugs was great to see, but when Mary spotted her giggling, it wasn't her that issued punishment, it was Yuuto, and his 'death by a thousand hugs' that neither of them could escape from.

While Ryota wasn't on the recieving end like Mary usually was, she would still find it comforting whenever he hugged her. He was like a human sized teddy bear, always looking for hugs from his two best friends in the school.

Ryota had watched him play a few more times for money, it was mainly poker that he played, and he was amazing at it. He seemed to always turn a bad hand into a great one somehow, by either bluffing or getting his opponents to fold early on.

To say that she had developed the smallest crush on him would be an accurate statement, but she couldn't help it, he was kind, friendly and he always stuck with her and Mary no matter who wanted to sit with him either in class or at lunch. He was also cute, and while it was visibly obvious that he had little to no muscle, he was thin, he wasn't a skeleton by any means, but Ryota appreciated that he didn't just stuff his face with food.

While Ryota had been keeping her small crush a relatively well kept secret, Mary was doing anything but that. It was obvious that she liked him, even if it was just as a friend, but her refusal to admit it was only adding fuel to Yuuto's teasing of her, which in turn set the fire inside Mary ablaze.

"Would you let go of me!" Mary screeched after class had finished on Friday, Yuuto was standing behind her and hugging her, standing on the tips of his toes to rest his chin atop her head.

"Sorry Mary, it's my duty to ensure that my adorable little mittens is happy with her life, and you don't seem happy at the moment." He frowned a little, not that she could see it of course. "What seems to be bothering you?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Mary yelled at him. "It's this damn tag! That's the problem I have!"

"I know how to make you feel better." He smiled atop her head, making her wince as she knew what he was about to do. "Friends always make me feel better, so if you admit that I'm your friend, I can guarantee that you will feel better."

"If I say that we're friends, you'll let go, right?" Mary asked, hearing him hum in agreement and nod his head on top of hers, she decided to bite the bullet. "Fine, we are friends. There, are you happy now?"

"Tell me how much you enjoy my company." He requested.

"Ugh! Let me go! I hate you!" Mary squirmed in his grip, glad that the only ones left in the class were the two of them and Ryota, who was laughing lightly at Mary's expense.

"Who do you think you're laughing at?!" Mary screeched at Ryota. "Shut up!"

Yuuto, seeing that Ryota was enjoying herself too much, reached over and pulled her into the hug, sandwiching himself between the two girls.

"You two are the best friends ever." He smiled brightly in between them, and even Mary couldn't shout at him after seeing his face. He looked so happy, and even Mary couldn't say anything bad about him right now, so she just let it happen, knowing that he wouldn't let go.

Though it was time to go home, but he hadn't packed up yet, so he sent Mary and Ryota ahead so he didn't keep them waiting, allowing himself the time to think to himself as he walked home.

He didn't get very far though, as two girls had stepped into the corridor in front of him, blocking his path and confusing him a little bit, he didn't kmow them, so it didn't make sense as to why they were blocking his path.

The one on the left had purple hair covering her right eye. She wasn't wearing the red blazer, but instead her shirt was unbuttoned, exposing her red bra for him to see, and she was also wearing a black band around her neck.

The one on the right had brown hair tied up into two pigtails, like the other girl, she wore no blazer, instead leaving her shirt unbuttoned and her own red bra on show, and just like the other girl, she had a black band around her neck.

"Is there something I can help you two with?" Yuuto asked, but he kept his distance, shuffling his feet a little awkwardly together.

"It's not them you should be asking that question to." A female voice called out from behind him. "I'm the one who's worried about you though."

Yuuto turned around to see yet another girl standing a little too close for his liking, she was right up in his face at this point, staring him down with her one visible eye.

She had short black hair and a medical eyepatch over one of her eyes. She was taller than him by about two inches, and she wore the normal uniform, but instead of a blazer she wore a red vest over her shirt with the collar unbuttoned and no tie. She had bandages on her arms and her sleeves rolled up and purple wrist cuffs. He noticed that her nails were painted purple and she was wearing purple lip gloss as well.

"Why would you be worried about me?" He asked the unknown woman. "I don't even know who you are."

"Unsurprising, but I'll tell you. My name is Midari Ikishima." She introduced herself. "I am the President of the School Beautification Council and I also hold a seat on the Student Council." She informed him.

"I've been hearing some rumours about you and your newly aquired pet." She continued on. "I've heard that you've been treating her like a normal human being and encouraging others to do the same."

"That's right." He nodded at her. "Mary is my friend, no matter her status, so I'll always treat her the same."

"You're clearly new here, because that's not how it works." Midari looked a little deflated at his answer. "The purpose of pets is that they're supposed to be treated like shit, that's their risk of losing money they can't pay back."

"The treatment of one's pet is down to the owner." Y/N countered. "Thats what I was told."

"Let me rephrase myself." Midari changed her standing position, one hand on her hip now. "As President of the School Beautification Council, my job is to make sure that students behave within the norm of our society here, and you are not, therefore me and the girls will straighten you out."

Midari snapped her fingers and both of his arms were grabbed by the other two girls, following Midari back into the classroom he was just in, one of them blocking the door while the other shoved him forward towards Midari, who had set up two chairs either side of one small desk.

"Sit." Midari commanded him, lazily sitting herself down on her own chair, with Yuuto hesitantly sitting across from her, not wanting to be forced to sit by one of the other girls there.

"What do you want from me?" He asked once again.

"I want you to play a game with me." Midari giggled a little, pulling out a revolver from behind her. "Good old fashioned Russian Roulette, nothing quite gets my heart beating like the thought of a bullet in my skull."

"There's now way that's a real weapon." Yuuto pointed out. "The school would never allow you to have that on school grounds."

Midari, unimpressed with his happy go lucky attitude, pulled back the hammer, aimed the revolver at the wall and pulled the trigger, making Yuuto flinch as the gun fired and put a bullet into the wall.

"What the fuck was that?!" Yuuto practically shouted at her. "You could've shot me!"

"I know! It would've been so good too!" Midari got very excited very quickly as she opened the revolver and emptied it. "Who needs to gamble money when your life is on the line?"

"Why would you want to gamble with your life like that?" He asked her. "Every life has a meaning, why would you risk throwing that away?"

"Because it's fun?" Midari looked at him questioningly, putting a single bullet into the revolver, spinning the chamber and snapping it shut, no seeing where the bullet went. "The aim of the game is to simply outlast your opponent. Let's see how lucky you are without a bunch of cards."

Slamming the revolver onto the desk, Midari spun it around, the revolver spinning wildly on the wooden desk, slowing to a stop and pointing at Midari's side of the desk.

"Yes!" She quickly snatched up the gun, pulling back the hammer and holding it to the side of her head. The cold barrel of the gun pressed firmly against her head, Midari bit her lower lip as she looked him dead in the eyes, her finger slowly squeezing the trigger.

The gun clicked as she pulled the trigger, her entire body jerking forward, moaning out in delight as her high came back down, a red hot blush on her cheeks.

"Damn that felt good." Midari commented, spinning the chamber once again, letting it stop and spinning the revolver on the table once again, and yet again it landed on her.

"Looks like the game is trying to tell me something." She grinned, pressing the barrel against her head yet again, to the point where it looked painful. "Give it to me." She whispered, this time pulling trigger quickly.

The gun clicked yet again, and Midari moaned even louder this time, holding her hand onto her cheek, feeling the heat radiating off of her face.

This time instead of putting the gun down, she held it up to her face, using her pierced tongue to lick the barrel very sensually. She was quite obviously getting off to this, and he couldn't understand why.

"Oh yes." She bit her lip yet again, she was getting so much pleasure out of this, but she wanted to see him do it too, so she spun the barrel, spun the gun and it ended up facing him.

"I'm not going to shoot myself." He immediately declined the offer. "I never agreed to play this game, it's ridiculous and you clearly have something wrong with you if you want to die so badly."

Midari flew across the table, grabbing the gun and thrusting it into his hand, forcing him to hold it up to her own head. "If you won't shoot yourself, at least shoot me, please do it."

This girl was crazy, she was definitely suicidal and probably a masochist from wjat he had seen, but he didn't want to shoot her, but no matter what he said, she wasn't going to let go until he pulled the trigger.

"Go on, pull the trigger." She encouraged him to pull it. "If you do it I'll let you have your way with me, it's not like I can refuse if I'm dead, can I?"

"What's wrong with you Midari?" Yuuto asked her, genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. "I'm not going to shoot you until you tell me why you want me to."

"It's the thrill of it." Midari explained to him. "Money doesn't provide the same thrill anymore. Why bet something worthless to me when I can bet my life each and every time?" She started giggling uncontrollably. "You aren't leaving until you pull the trigger, it's a one in six chance to fuck me, are you really gonna pass up on that?"

He didn't know what to do, Midari was holding the weapon in his hand, keeping the barrel pressed against her head, unwilling to let go and waiting patiently for him to pull the trigger that would either kill her or get her off.

It was only a matter of time before Midari became impatient and pulled the trigger herself, but he didn't want her brain to be splattered across the walls, and while he didn't particularly want his over the walls either, he didn't think he could cope with killing someone else.

Gripping the gun firmly, he wrenched it away from her head and pressed it against his own, slamming his finger onto the trigger in a split second decision. Luckily for him, the gun clicked, but his heart was still racing from the fact that he could've died.

Midari looked him in the eyes, licking her lips after seeing what he just did, the gamble of putting his own life on the line was amazing to her, it had been a long time since anyone had willingly pulled the trigger while playing with her, and it made her so hot inside.

Springing across the desk, Midari pounced on him, causing him to fall out of his chair as they hit the floor, Midari pinning him to the ground as she straddled his waist.

"M-Midari!" Yuuto exclaimed out loud. "What are you doing?"

"You almost killed yourself." Midari groaned out, lowering her head to be inches away from his. "You were so fucking cute when you did that, I want you to take me right now."

Her head dived down to his neck, her tongue sticking out as she began to sensually lick his neck, letting him feel the piercing as she dragged her tongue up and down his neck, licking up every drop of sweat created from their game of Russian Roulette.

"M-Midari stop." He tried to stop her from going too far, he was flattered that she wanted him to take her, but not on the classroom floor, and definitely not with the other two girls watching them from the door.

Instead of stopping, Midari pressed his cheek into the floor, starting to suck on the other side of his neck as she started to grind against him, sucking and biting on his skin, leaving dark purple bruises and some bite marks behind.

He managed to get Midari off of his neck and flipped them over, so now he was pinning her to the floor, but Midari had wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer and lifting her short skirt up to the point that he could almost see underneath.

"Come on, just fuck me already." Midari encouraged him, pulling him in tighter. "I can see you want to rail me, so pull down your pants and get to it." Her hands went towards his pants.

"Midari stop." He grabbed onto her wrists, stopping her from going any further. "It's really flattering that you want me to do this, but you're not in the right state of mind, you clearly aren't well, and I'm not going to have sex with you inside of a classroom with two other girls watching."

"Huh?" Midari looked at him, confused as to why he wasn't fucking her already.

"I think you're a really pretty girl Midari, but these habits you have are awful." He told her. "You're clearly suicidal, and your masochism isn't that bad, but you will probably take it too far one day, and unless you change, I don't see us becoming friends at all."

With that he grabbed her legs and unhooked them from around his back, making sure he didn't look up her skirt and stood up, making his way over to the door with the two other girls letting him pass, though he didn't leave without a goodbye, Midari was still all hot inside.

Standing up, her legs were wobbling, and she was rubbing her thighs together, and she could feel fluids running down both legs as she picked up the revolver, giving it yet another long lick.

"Shagatake, Tooame." Midari adressed the two girls that had brought Yuuto here. "Het me some pictures of him, I don't care how much or little he's wearing, but I want them."

Midari pressed the gun to her head once Shagatake and Tooame had left, imagining that it was Yuuto pressing the cold metal against her skull as she squeezed the trigger yet again.

The gun clicked and her body tightened up, falling to her knees, panting heavily as even more fluids dripped down her legs, staining her socks with her juices.

"Yuuto Fujiwara." Midari moaned out. "Yes, I want you." She licked her lips, thinking about him yet again. "Mmmmm." She moaned yet again. "I'll make him notice me."


	4. School Idol

The Monday directly after the Friday that Midari had given him several bite marks and hickeys that hadn't gone away for days, and his mother hadn't stopped pestering him about his 'girlfriend' and to make things worse, he actually found Midari attractive, it was just her personality that he found to be ugly.

The hickeys had eventually gone away on the Sunday, but there was still faint bite marks on his neck, clearly visible to anyone that looked close enough, but he wasn't focusing on that, as long as Mary and Ryota didn't see them there would be no problem.

Sitting at his desk in the morning, he was glad that Ryota sat on his right, otherwise she would be able to see the bite marks on his neck. Midari had basically chomped on his neck, so he was pleasantly surprised to know that there wouldn't be any permanent damage or scarring.

Though Mary wasn't in class yet strangely enough, she was usually in class before him, so it was a littld strange to not see her in class. She hadn't texted him either, so maybe she was just doing something else before class started.

He was proved right as Mary came into the class carrying a black bag over her shoulder, striding up to his desk with the confidence she had exerted when they had first met and slammed it onto his desk.

"Two point four million Yen." Mary explained, opening the bag to show him the contents. "My entire debt to you has now been paid off, which means..." She ripped off her pet tag, dropping it to the floor and stamping on it while her arms went above her head. "I'm no longer your pet!"

"Were you really that desperate to stop being my pet Mary?" He asked her, making her look at him, a little confused with the sad tone of his voice. "I treated you so nicely, I didn't have to do that you know? I just wanted you to be my friend Mary, are we still going to be friends?"

"What?" Mary looked at him, shocked that he was so upset, and he was making a scene now. "You idiot! Why the hell did you think that we wouldn't be friends anymore?"

"Well you're really confident now, so I assumed that you wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me." He looked down at his desk.

"You're an idiot, we are friends." Mary told him, she couldn't stand seeing him like this. "Just because I'm not your pet anymore doesn't mean that I won't be friends with you. You giant idiot."

"I'm so glad Mary." He stood up from his seat, smiling widely as he opened his arms and trapped Mary in a hug, pinning her arms to her side as he did so. "We'll be best friends forever, isn't that right?"

"Not if you don't let me go we won't be!" Mary started struggling against him like she usually would. "I'm not your god damn pet now, so let me go!"

Reluctantly he let her go, knowing that she was right, having paid him back in full she was no longer his pet. Mary straightened out her skirt and blazer after having it crumpled up by him.

"I would suggest you give some of that money to the Student Council, the Student Rankings are coming up soon, the bottom one hundred get made into house pets." Mary explained to him. "I'm already behind on some payments, and the money I won off of those idiots during the week went to you."

"Well, since I have kept you behind, how about I give you some of my money to give to the Student Council?" He offered up. "How does one point two million Yen sound?"

"You're gonna give me half of your winnings because you feel bad?" Mary asked, getting a happy nod from him in return. "Ugh, fine then. It's not like I can say no to that kind of money anyway."

"Great!" Yuuto exclaimed, clapping his hands together excitedly. "We can go see Sayaka after school, I'm sure she'll be happy to take the money."

"Sure, whatever." Mary shrugged. "As long as I can give them money it's fine with me."

Yuuto then looked over at Ryota, who was looking a little awkward. "I'm sorry Ryota, I would pay your debt off, but I don't have enough, but I'll pay it off sometime, I promise you that."

"O-Oh, really?" Ryota scratched the back of her head, not expecting that at all. "Thanks Yuuto."

"That reminds me." Mary grinned, a little to evil for Yuuto and Ryota's liking. "Suzui! My legs are tired. Seat!" She commanded her, with Ryota having to get onto her knees as Mary used her as a stool.

"Mary!" Yuuto scolded her. "Didn't you learn anything about being a pet? I thought you would've treated Ryota a little bit nicer after being one yourself."

"She's my pet." Mary shrugged her shoulders. "I treat her the way I want to, you weren't exactly very thorough if you were trying to make me reform my ways."

Yuuto glared at her, staring her down, refusing to break eye contact until Mary couldn't take it anymore. "Fine! I'll tone it down a bit, happy?" Mary told him. "I've been a pet for the whole of last week, just let me enjoy myself for once."

Yuuto frowned a little at her treatment of Ryota, who was supposed to be her friend, but he allowed it, since Mary had spent the last week as his pet, and despite being on the recieving end of so many hugs, she still had that confident and arrogant personality that she possessed when she first challenged him.

After school finished up, Yuuto and Mary both went to see Sayaka, the Secretary of the Student Council, and while she wasn't exactly thrilled to see either of them, she wasn't going to turn away all the money that they had so graciously donated to the Student Council, one point two million each, which was a decent sum for Mary, but Yuuto still had little idea on how the system worked.

"The Student Council needs money to operate, that's just how it works. It's like a casino, they allow you to gamble here in exchange for taking a cut of your money." Mary explained to him. "If you don't pay the Council, you get made a pet, but theoretically you should be able to pay it off if you win enough money."

"So it's essentially like they're taking a slice of the pie." Yuuto summarised.

"That's an interesting way to put it, but yes, they're taking a slice of the money pie here." Mary confirmed for him.

"That's interesting." He hummed out. "My mom would definitely kill me if she found out what was going on here. Thank god there's a way I can get rid of the money without having to burn it."

"You mentioned that you live in a really bad apartment block, why not tell your mom about the school, win enough money to live somewhere else and be done with it." Mary brought up, it was a valid point to be fair to her.

"My mom is really stubborn about things to do with my health." He told her. "She's worried that I'll become addicted to it, I'm not at the moment, but it's easy to become hooked once the winnings get too big."

"I can see that you're definitely here on a scholarship." Mary scoffed. "Your mom would never have sent you here willingly, neither could you afford the tuition fees."

"I am, Art scholarship in fact." He confirmed for her. "I got a letter from the Student Council and a school uniform, that's what ultimately convinced me to turn up last week, and I'm glad that I did." He reached over to pull her closer to him. "I wouldn't have met you or Ryota otherwise."

"Ugh, let go of me." Mary lifted his arm off of her, trying to act like she didn't like it when he did that. "Don't you have to go home or something?"

"Hey, what's happening over there." Yuuto ignored her question, instead pointing to where a large group of guys were standing around in a circle. "They look like they're grouping around someone."

"Please do me a favour and never interact with those losers ever." Mary almost gagged at having to look at them. "They're a part of the Yumemi Yumemite fan club. She's an idol that goes to the school, she hosts concerts here, and saying these guys are dedicated is a huge understatement."

"Yumemi Yumemite as in the singer?" Yuuto asked the blonde, and while he was a fan of her songs, he wouldn't join a fan club.

"Unfortunately." Mary nodded. "She's a member of the Student Council as well, the Head of Public Relations Idol I think. Please tell me you aren't a loser like them."

"I do like her singing, but not to that extent." He denied. "To be honest, I've only heard her voice, I'm not exactly sure what she looks like."

"Do us both a favour and keep it that way." She told him. "You'll be better off that way, those guys are crazy, I'm certain that they will fight you if they heard you saying that."

Yuuto kept his eyes on the group of guys though, and he saw what looked like a girl to be sneaking out of the group while they were all distracted by something in the middle, as she ran over to hide behind a pillar.

"Hey! Where did she go?" One of the guys in the group yelled out, suddenly everyone was on alert, looking around for any sign of their favourite idol.

"I'm leaving before they spot us." Mary informed him. "You really should too." She informed him, walking away at a very brisk pace, doing her best to avoid the crowd of boys from spotting her.

"Over there!" They pointed at Yuuto, all of them making a beeline for him, the whole crowd stopping right in front of him.

"You!" A large boy with glasses at the front of the group confronted him. "Did you see the worlds greatest Idol pass by here?" He demanded to know.

"I saw a girl going in that direction." He pointed the way that Mary had went, the opposite direction from where the girl was hiding. Hopefully Mary wouldn't be too pissed at him for doing this.

"Thank you!" He went from demanding to happy. "We will not forget your service! Let's go!" He commanded the other boys, all of them running off in the direction he had pointed them in. He watched them round the corner, and he could hear their footsteps and a faint scream which he deduced to be a very annoyed Mary.

"Thanks for that." The girl emerged from behind the pillar to greet him. "My fan club aren't exactly the coolest of guys as you can see."

He managed to get a good look at her now, and she was pretty, very pretty. She had light brown/pink hair that was tied up into two separate ponytails with white hairbands that went down her back. She was wearing the normal academy uniform except she had a flower instead of a tie, and she wore white thigh high socks on each leg. Though the most peculiar part about her was her eyes, they were blue with white pupils, except her pupils were shaped like stars.

"I'm Yumemi Yumemite, but you probably already knew that." She chuckled out loud. "Anyway, thanks for helping me out there."

"It's no problem Yumemi, you looked like you were getting overcrowded there." He waved off her thanks. "But to be honest, I had no idea what you looked like prior to today."

"Really?" Yumemi looked a little surprised at his words. "I assumed that everyone knew what I looked like, well you learn something new everyday." She shrugged. "So, how are you Yuuto?"

He looked at her, a little confused once she had said that. "You know my name?"

"Midari is a member of the Student Council." Yumemi explained to him. "She was very vocal about her thoughts towards you, if I were you I'd stay away from her."

"Well that was the idea." He chuckled a little. "Midari is definitely the strangest girl I've ever met, but enough about her, how are you Yumemi?"

"Nobody I've ever met has talked with me like that before, all they see is an idol to look up to, not a regular girl." Yumemi told him. "But I'm well, thanks for asking."

"Actually, would you like to go get some ice cream with me?" Yumemi offered him. "It's the least I could do after you sent my fans away from me, I hardly get any time to myself these days."

"Sure." Yuuto smiled at the singer. "I'd love to."

They left the school together, narrowly avoiding the crowd of boys as the continued their search for their beloved idol. Now they were outside an ice cream shop, both of them sitting down across from each other and slowly eating their ice cream, Yumemi had a cone while Yuuto preferred to get a tub, with Yumemi paying for him.

"I love all my fans in the fan club, they're so nice to support me and my career so much." Yumemi continued telling him. "Though sometimes they can be a bit overwhelming, that's just a part of being an idol I guess."

"I can tell that you're lying Yumemi." Yuuto told her, noticing how she tapped the cone when she talked about her fans. "If you're worried about me telling anyone I wouldn't, I promise to keep quiet if you want to talk, besides, who would believe me over you anyway?"

Yumemi looked at him curiously, seemingly deciding whether or not to take him up on his offer. She blinked a few times in quick succession, and he noticed that her pupils had changed from white stars to a normal circular black inside her blue iris'.

"If you'll really keep it a secret, then fine." She snarled at him. "I hate them, all of them. They're disgusting, they act like pigs all the time, and don't get me started when they try to touch me."

"All they do is sweat, it's absolutely disgusting, I never want to touch any of their sweaty and gross palms again." She continued on with. "Then there's the dance routines they do, they're awful and I never want to see those losers dancing ever again."

"There, now you know how I really feel about them." Yumemi glared hard at him. "Are you really going to keep quiet, or do I need to prepare a statement to crush you?"

"I said I wouldn't say anything, so I'm not going to." He confirmed for her. "Though I'm surprised you even said anything, I didn't expect you to say all that to someone you just met."

"Yeah, well I guess it's the way you seemed sincere about it." She shrugged. "You probably hate me now anyway."

"Actually, I think I like you even more now." He told her, surprisingly Yumemi a bit. "I appreciate your honesty, and while being two faced isn't something I prefer, I can tell that you are trying your best, I could never cope with those fans in your position, so the fact that you can be so positive all the time is really fascinating."

"Midari said you were nice this morning, though I think she's insanse, she wasn't exactly wrong about you." Yumemi noted, leaning across the table, reaching out to grab his chin with her hand. "She was also right about you being cute too, have you ever thought about becoming someone's pet?"

"Uhh, n-no, I haven't thought about that." He blushed and stuttered a little. "It's not something that I really want, I've seen how pets are treated in my class."

"You wouldn't be treated as badly as the regular house pets if you were my pet." Yumemi informed him. "I'd make sure you were well looked after under my care, you wouldn't get anything other than kind words from my fan club, I'll make sure of that."

"Well, thank you for the offer, but I would prefer to keep my freedom in school for as long as I can." He smiled at her, though her grip on his chin didn't change.

"Have you ever kissed a girl Yuuto?" Yumemi asked him. "It would be a shame if you hadn't, such a cute pair of lips going to complete waste."

"Uhh..." He swallowed nervously, while Midari was very assertive towards him, he hadn't experienced this type of flirting in his life. He wasn't dense, he knew she was flirting with him. "I-I'm not sure about that Yumemi."

"You're just being humble." Yumemi leaned across the table even more, her face getting closer and closer to his. "You're so different from all the other boys in school, that's something I actually like about you."

Her face got closer to his, gradually closing the distance between them. Yumemi had closed her eyes and puckered her lips, keeping his chin in a firm grip between her fingers.

Right before she could kiss him, her phone started ringing, with Yumemi huffing out in annoyance, leaning back to her seat.

"It's my assistant, she's probably wondering where I am." Yumemi looked at her phone. "I need to go, but I'll give you a proper gift later this week, and if you ever want to come see a show, please don't hesitate to ask."

Yumemi skipped over to his side of the table, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then winking and posing a little for him before she skipped off, her eyes going back to having stars before she did so.

Yuuto could feel his heart pounding furiously inside his chest, he was almost kissed by his favourite singer, not only that but she called him cute and flirted with him. He could feel his face heating up exponentially.

"_I think I have a crush._"


	5. Sparks of Jealousy

As it turned out, having a friend that was an idol was a good thing. Yumemi had tried to give him her number the day after, but after seeing he only had a flip phone, decided that she would buy him a brand new one as a gift.

She was so generous towards him, not only did she buy him a new phone, she had her number, and the numbers of all of his other friends already put into it. Though he was a little concerned when he saw Midari's name in his list of contacts, along with a questionable photo next to her name.

She was sitting down with her legs wide apart, the only thing covering her was her short skirt that barely touched the floor. She only had a white shirt on, and it had no buttons done up, the middle of her body exposed all the way up, showing off her purple bra and toned stomach.

She was biting her lip in the photo, and she had a little bit of drool coming down her mouth, and when he looked closer, he noticed a shine to her thighs, he didn't want to imagine what kind of fluids that were on her leg when she was taking that picture.

He couldn't deny it, Midari looked really hot in that photo, it was difficult for him, on one hand, Midari was basically offering herself to him, which he really wanted to take adva of to be honest. On the other hand, her personality was so toxic and self destructive, he didn't want to be involved with anything like that at all.

Though she seemed to really want to be involved in his life, messaging him multiple times a day. He mostly ignored them, until she sent him a picture of her holding a revolver to her head, which forced him to reply asking her to not pull the trigger.

That probably wasn't the best idea, because now she knew how to get his attention, which in turn meant a lot more pictures of her pointing a gun to her head, just because it got a reply out of him. Though after a few days he managed to convince her to stop sending him those kinds of pictures and instead agreeing to talk as long as she didn't put a gun to her head while she talked to him. She claimed that she wouldn't do it, but he didn't really believe her, it was just in her nature to do so.

It was difficult to have a normal conversation with someone who just wantes your attention and nothing else, it meant that they had nothing to talk about, so every conversation was so awkward between them. He was just glad it was through text, because he couldn't last doing that with her in person.

Other than that the phone was great, it was top notch and the latest technology. Yumemi had truly gone past his expectations when she said she would give him a new phone. He never asked her for anything, but she had shown him such kindness, even if she had called his old phone a pile of trash.

Though he did have some explaining to do when he came home with a brand new phone that cost more than twenty times what his old one cost. His mother was very suspicious of how he had acquired the piece of technology, but a brief explanation had her from being suspicious to over the moon, happy that he had gotten himself a girlfriend.

Of course he had denied that accusation, saying that he didn't have a girlfriend, fervently defending himself and claiming that him and Yumemi were just friends. Though at the mention of her name and the school he went to, she figured out exactly who the girl was, claiming that she was so proud that her son was dating an idol and his favourite singer.

The only small reprieve he got was when his mother apologised for teasing him after seeing his beet red face, knowing that he didn't appreciate how far she was taking it. That was something he loved about his mother, she knew how to have fun, but knew when to stop and when she had taken things too far. It was something he greatly appreciated from her. He knew she was only trying to make sure he was happy, so he couldn't stay annoyed at her for very long at all.

Walking alongside Mary and Ryota after class, Mary had noticed that he was unusually glued to his phone, his two thumbs typing away like a thirteen year old girl would. It wasn't like him at all, and it was frightening how fast he had gone from typing like an old grandma on a flip phone to a teenager on a smartphone.

Frowning as her subtle attempt to get his attention failed yet again, she was very tempted to fling her hair into his face as punishment for ignoring her so blatantly. He had better hope that he was doing something important on that thing, otherwise she would string him up by the balls for ignoring her.

"Stop ignoring me. Give me that." Reaching over, Mary snatched the phone out of his hand rather rudely and stuck her face into the screen, reading what he was typing.

"Hey! Mary! Give that back!" He panicked once she started reading the messages, he didn't want her to read them, so he reached over to take his phone back, but Mary snapped her fingers and the tallest one there stepped into his path.

"Sorry Yuuto." Ryota looked apologetic as she blocked his path. "I'm still her pet. Don't think any less of me for doing this."

"Shut up Suzui." Mary commanded her. "Keep him away." She ordered her pet, continuing to scroll through the mass of messages between him and Yumemi. There was a conversation with Midari, the President of the School Beautification Council, but one look at those messages told her to not look again.

"Mary, it's rude to read other people's messages." Yuuto tried to tell her, poking his head around Ryota to look at her, Mary only glancing up at him for a second. "Come on Mary. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you kept ignoring me." She hissed at him. "I want to see what was keeping you so god damn occupied, and boy... there's plenty of things here."

"You've sent more texts to Yumemi than to me. We're supposed to be friends." Mary glared a little at him. "I believe I specifically told you to not join her fan club full of losers. But here you are, texting her asking for tickets to her next show."

"She offered me the tickets." He countered. "She's nice, and she's been a good friend to me so far, so why wouldn't I go see her show if she wanted me to?"

"She's also been offering you VIP tickets and backstage passes." Mary kept glaring at him. "And I quote, 'you can come into my dressing room after the show.' I wonder what that's all about?"

"We're friends Mary." Yuuto stood by himself. "There's nothing more to me and Yumemi than that. She and I started talking last week, if you don't like that, then you'll just have to deal with it."

Gritting her teeth together, a furious expression on her face, she shoved Ryota out of her way, shoving his phone back into his chest.

"Fine then! If you wanna flirt with that bitch all day, fine by me!" She shouted at him. "Don't come crawling back when she dumps you and finds a new boy toy!" Mary then stormed off, not even glancing back to the two shocked individuals.

"I'm sorry about her." Ryota apologised on the blonde's behalf. "She's never been like this before, I don't know what's going on with her."

"Oh. My. God." Yuuto watched Mary stalk off in the distance. "She's jealous! That's so cute!" He clapped his hands together excitedly. "That is so adorable, she's jealous of my friendship with Yumemi."

"Are you sure she's jealous?" Ryota asked him. "She looked very pissed off at you. She didn't even make me come with her, and she never leaves without me, whether she wants me to do something for her or not."

"I know Mary well enough to know when she's jealous." Yuuto waved off the brunette's concern. "It's so cute, I just want to hug her right now, but I can't, it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Mary isn't exactly a morning person, especially when she's pissed off." Ryota tried to warn him.

"Nonsense my tall friend." He shrugged off her concern. "Mary is the textbook definition of an anime Tsundere character. She loves it when I hug her, she's just too embarrassed to admit to it."

"If you say so..." Ryota trailed off. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will!" He exclaimed out loud. "If Mary tries to make you do something worse than she usually does, tell me, okay? I'll sort her out and make sure she isn't pissed off for long."

"R-Right..." She stuttered at little, not used to the attention that he gave her. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye." He waved to her, walking away in the opposite direction to where Ryota was headed.

Ryota sighed out loud when she was sure he couldn't hear her, bummed out that she wasn't getting anywhere with her crush on him. Not only did Mary like him, but he seemed to like Yumemi as well, there was no way she stood a chance against them.

"Just my luck." Ryota mumbled to herself. Of course she would get a crush on the boy that her master liked, because at this rate, it seemed like Mary wouldn't let anyone near him if she could do that.

(The next day)

Yuuto was trying his best to get Mary's attention, but it wasn't working at all. For someone who craved the attention, she was very good at ignoring him when she really wanted to.

He had spent the entire morning trying to get Mary to talk to him but to no avail. He tried talking, texting, poking, prodding and even standing in front of her on three separate occasions, but Mary stood firm, not relenting in her efforts to not talk to him.

Though now it was lunchtime, and Mary had escaped through the crowd before Yuuto could go after her, so he was scouring the halls, looking for the familiar set of blonde hair.

Rounding the corner he spotted Mary, the blonde ponytails and short skirt were a dead giveaway, plus she was stomping her feet as she walked, so that confirmed it even more for him.

Sneaking behind her, he lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back flush against his chest. "Stop ignoring me Mary. I'm worried about you now." He told her.

"Why don't you go be worried about that bitch you text nonstop." Mary growled out. "You seem to have more time for her than me anyway."

"That's not true." He denied instantly, holding her against him even tighter. "I'm always with you in school Mary, you can't deny that. You were my first friend in this school, I can't thank you enough for that, but don't be jealous of my friendship with Yumemi."

"Jealous?! I am not jealous!" Mary shrieked at the top of her lungs, thrashing about in his grip, her arms still stuck to her sides. "I'm pissed that you were ignoring me, I certainly am not jealous of that bitch!"

"Of course you weren't." He smirked, leaning his head into hers. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, and for thinking that you were jealous, but will you talk to me now? I was getting really lonely without you to talk to."

"...Really?" Mary asked after a moment of contemplation, not fully believing him. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed happily, hugging her even closer to him now. "I didn't get any hugs from you earlier today, that wasn't even the worst part, I didn't get to hear your beautiful voice saying hello, that's what really made me sad this morning."

"Oh, right... well, hello I guess." Mary said, rather cutely in his opinion. "Did that make up for me not saying it this morning?"

He smiled widely, snuggling up to her in the hallway even more, unable to contain himself now that he had managed to break through and get to her.

Mary on the other hand, was trying her hardest to not yell at him for putting her in this embarrassing position, but she could tell he meant what he said about her, she could hear the truth in his voice, which was something she appreciated greatly.

Looking around for any sort of room they could get some privacy in, Mary realised that the girls bathroom was a few feet away, so using all her strength, she pulled free of him and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him with her into the girls bathroom.

"M-Mary! I can't be in here." He exclaimed as she pulled him inside, opening one of the empty stalls and cramming them both in there. "Mary, this-"

She stopped him from talking with a delicate finger to his lips, shushing him before he could make another sound. Pushing him backwards against the door to the stall, keeping it closed with their combined weight against it.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that yesterday." Mary admitted to him, pushing her chest against his. "I was angry at you because I thought you would move onto her instead of hanging out with me." She raised her hand to stop him from speaking up. "I know that you wouldn't ditch me or Suzui, but I can let my feelings get the better of me sometimes."

Yuuto smiled at her, not like the ones that he would usually give her when he was happy, this one seemed different, it was more... intimate than the others.

"A-Are you going to say anything?" Mary flushed a little, seeing him smile at her like that. "Or are you just going to stare all day?"

"You're the one that dragged me into a bathroom stall and pinned me against the door." He pointed out. "Is there anything that you want me to say in particular?"

"Why would you think I want you to say anything?" Mary huffed out, her cheeks turning a little red. "I only dragged you in here because you were making a scene out there, I just didn't want you to embarrass me in front of anyone."

"I would never purposely embarrass you Mary. I care about you too much to do that." He told her. "I'm sorry if it comes across that way, it's not my intention to embarrass you in front of others."

"I-It's fine." The blonde mumbled, turning her head away from him a little. "Just be mindful of where we are next... time." She trailed off at the end of that sentence after seeing what he was doing.

His hand had been raised to be level with her face, and brought it to touch her cheek ever so gently, being mindful of her boundaries. "We're alone right now." He reminded her.

"W-What are you doing?" Mary's face almost exploded a million shades of red. "W-We're in a bathroom, you can't do this here." She protested.

"I like you a lot Mary." He told her. "You're smart, you have great confidence, you're very pretty, and despite how you treat Ryota as your pet, I still think you can be nice, especially when I'm around to bring it out of you."

"You... what? You... you can't just say something like that!" She yelled at him, her face as red as a tomato, now she was embarrassed. "There's a time and a place for this! The dirty bathroom stall is not-"

The last few words of her sentence were muffled as he worked up the courage to kiss her, stopping her from rambling on, having taken the hint that she liked him from earlier and the fact that she said there was a time and place for this, it gave him the confidence that she wouldn't slap him.

Though she didn't slap him once he pulled his lips away from her soft ones, ending the gentle kiss shared between them, she did grab onto his collar and shoved him firmly against the door to the bathroom stall.

"You asshole! It wasn't supposed to happen in here!" She yelled at him. "It was supposed to be in the park, or under the moon, not in a shit smelling toilet stall!" She shushed him before he could reply though.

"Promise me one thing. No matter what happens in the future, please don't forget about me." She requested.

"Never." He shook his head. "I'll always be here for you."

That was all it took for her attitude and walls to crumble in that moment, pulling his collar towards her and locking lips in a searing kiss, pressing her body up against his as he hands settled gently on her waist, keeping her steady as she got onto the tips of her toes to kiss him deeper.

Pulling away, both of them flushed and flustered, breathing deeply from the lack of oxygen, Mary began playing with his collar. "You're going to take me out on a date right?"

"Of course." He nodded happily. "Whenever you want Mary. I'll be glad to take you out."

"_Trust him to say something like that._" Mary scoffed internally. He couldn't pay for anything, but it was okay, all she needed was to win some money off of some losers and they would have the best first date ever.

(Some time later)

A few hours had passed since lunch and school was almost finished for the day, but not for Sayaka Igarashi, because the Student Council President had arrived back earlier than expected, and she was insistent on gambling with the new transfer student with an offer 'he couldn't refuse' as she put it.

There was no way that Sayaka thought the President would lose. She was the greatest gambler the school had ever seen, so it was impossible that she would lose, especially to someone who didn't even gamble his way up the Student Rankings that much, only to keep himself out of the bottom students that automatically became house pets.

The name of the Student Council President was Kirari Momobami. She was five foot five and a half inches tall. She wore the same school uniform as everyone else but with black tights on her legs. She was pretty, no, beautiful, her hair was long and a greyish white colour, tied into two notted rings with ribbons on each side of her head with bangs over her forehead. Her eyes were blue and she wore blue lipstick on her thin lips to go with her blue painted nails.

She walked with an aura that radiated confidence and even dominance, because the few students in the hallway immediately got out of her way once they spotted her.

Entering the classroom that her pet to be was currently in, the chatter of the class turned into complete silence as Kirari scanned the room for the boy, spotting him next to Mary Saotome, the best gambler in this particular class.

He looked a little confused when she was staring directly at him, it was cute, but not his fault, she had been gone after all, it wasn't a surprise that he didn't know who he was.

"Yuuto Fujiwara." Kirari finally spoke up, telling the entire class who it was she was here for. "I've been told that there's a cute boy who can gamble in this class, and what would you know, you seem to match his description perfectly."


	6. Student Council President

Yuuto gulped nervously as the girl approached him, blushing a little at being called cute by such a beautiful woman was very flattering towards him. She was oozing confidence and authority, but he had no idea who she was.

"Umm... thank you miss." He stuttered as she neared his desk, the entire class going completely silent as she did. "But uhh... I don't know who you are, miss..."

"How doesn't he know who she is?"

"How disrespectful."

"He should be made into a pet for that alone."

The students all chimed in, muttering what they thought about his statement, though a single hand in the air from the woman silenced them all.

"You haven't been at this school for long Yuuto, so I'll forgive you for not knowing who I am." She smiled at him, though it wasn't all that genuine, maybe a little on the sadistic side, like Midari's. "My name is Kirari Momobami, I am the President of the Student Council, and I have heard a lot about you."

"Oh, right." He said, very nervous now, fidgeting in his seat a little. "Was it Yumemi who was telling you about me? I know that she's on the Student Council."

"Yumemi did tell me a little, but I got the majority of my information about you from Midari." She informed him, starting to circle around him, dragging a hand across his shoulder as she did so. "She is very... enthralled by you. One wouldn't blame you for, let's say, taking advantage of that."

Yuuto gulped as he felt her slender hand gliding across his shoulder, craning his head around to see Kirari hovering behind him. "I wouldn't feel comfortable taking advantage of someone like that." He informed her.

"Hmmm, such a shame." Kirari placed a hand on each shoulder, slowly rubbing up and down. "Midari seems so enthralled by you, I'd hate to see one of the Student Council members try to hurt herself because you didn't pay enough attention to her."

"What she does isn't my concern." He crossed his arms over his chest. "She can do what she wants, I'm not going to be there to stop her."

Kirari lowered her head down to his ear, blowing into it a little before cupping her mouth to his ear, she didn't want anybody to overhear what she was telling him.

"Did you know that Midari masturbates to you in the girls toilets?" She asked, putting that very provocative image into his head. "The Secretary caught her doing it, and when she showed me the picture of you in gym class, I could definitely see the appeal. Which is why I'm here now, I wanted to see you for myself, and I'm not disappointed one bit."

Yuuto automatically flushed a dark shade of red from being told these things, he really didn't need to know that. "I-I didn't need to know that!" He spluttered out.

"It's true though." Kirari shrugged, stepping around the table where Sayaka had placed a seat for her to sit across from him. "But that isn't why I'm here. I want to play a game with you, I'll even let you pick the game."

Yuuto glanced over to Mary, who looked panicked and was shaking her head furiously at him, quite clearly telling him to not play with her.

Seeing this, Kirari smirked a little, it looked like Mary had found someone to be protective over, however, Kirari wasn't one to let opportunities like these slip away.

"I can bet anything you like." Kirari spoke up, gaining the boys attention yet again. "How does moving out of that god awful apartment complex sound? I know you can't put a price on happiness, but how does 5 billion Yen sound? That should be enough to get you and your mother set up for life."

"I can't afford to bet that." He looked at her like she was crazy. "I can barely afford to bet anything, you're crazy if you think I have that amount of money."

"You don't have to bet with money." Kirari informed him, holding her hand out towards Sayaka, who handed her a dog collar and a leash, which Kirari placed onto the table. "A lifetime of being my personal pet is payment enough for me, and if you behave yourself, I might reward you with better luxuries in life."

Now that was an offer that he seriously couldn't refuse. Either way he stood a chance to gain something, either five billion Yen or through service as her pet.

"Excuse me President." Mary stepped over to the table they were sat at. "Do you mind if I speak to him, it will only take a second."

"Of course." Kirari gestured for them to talk. "I have time, and I won't be going anywhere."

Mary gave her a thank you and a very fake smile before she hauled Yuuto out of his seat and outside the door of the classroom, but everyone could see their silhouettes through the glass on the door, so they knew they were there.

As Mary had just finished closing the door, she reached up and pulled on his ear, twisting it until it was painful for him.

"Ow! Mary!" He pulled away, rubbing his sore ear. "What was that for?"

"That was for even considering to take up her offer." She stamped on his foot, not that hard though. "You will lose if you play against her. She isn't the Student Council President for no reason."

"It's not gambling if you don't have a chance of winning, no matter how small it is." He retorted. "Her offer was incredible, I can't just straight up say no to it."

"Yes you can. Just say no." Mary told him, unimpressed with his antics. "You aren't gambling if you play her. You are throwing your life away, she didn't even set a price for you to pay off, it's crazy to even think about accepting that kind of offer."

"Mary..." He reached over, placing his hands onto her shoulders. "Thank you for looking out for me, but if you were in my position, you would be thinking the same as me, so please don't try to change my mind. But if it helps, I'll still try and hang around you as much as possible. We are friends after all."

"Friends?" Mary's face darkened a little, her head angling itself down at his feet, but when she looked up, it looked like there was a raging fire in her eyes. "If you lose to her and get that collar put around your neck, I'm going to hit you every time I see you."

Yuuto smiled at her brightly, that was the Mary he knew, so he did his part and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her in a close embrace. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Mary immediately stiffened, but relaxed into the warm embrace for a moment. "You better not get swept away by her, I expect you to at least put up a fight, and please, whatever you do, do not pick a voting type game against her, you will have zero chance with that."

Telling her not to worry, they both entered the classroom again, Yuuto holding open the door for Mary, who joined the other students, including Ryota, who had formed a circle around where multiple desks had been joined together, creating a makeshift gambling table.

"Ah, you're back." Kirari observed rather obviously. "Tell me, have you decided what you want to do, I'd hate to have set this table up all for nothing."

Glancing at Mary and Ryota, who both looked very worried, Ryota considerably more so than Mary. He then looked at Kirari, a face filled with determination.

"I accept your offer to gamble Miss President." He went and sat down across from her at the table. "Five billion Yen or my life in service to you, correct?"

"Good, I knew you couldn't resist the temptation of an offer that high." Kirari grinned a little sadistically. "But I am a woman of my word, what game would you like to play?"

"Blackjack, but do you mind if I incorporate a few rules of my own into it?" He asked, and Kirari nodded, a little excited to be honest, eager to see what kind of rules he would add.

"Thank you Miss President." He bowed his head at her. "Best of three rounds, but obviously the dealer can't win, so if the dealer gets a blackjack the round is replayed, and to prevent any suspect behaviour, the dealer has to play a card if they are below twenty one. Naturals and cards that add up to twenty one are the same value here. Any questions?"

"I have a few." Kirari informed him. "How many decks of cards will we be playing with? And who will the dealer be?"

"Two decks of cards will be fine, and as for dealer... Sayaka can do it." He offered up.

"Fantastic." Kirari smiled at him. "Let's sit next to each other shall we? It doesn't matter if we see each others cards anyway."

Shuffling around to one long side of the tables, Kirari and Yuuto seated themselves across from Sayaka, who was sitting across from them with two decks of cards and was shuffling.

"Sayaka." Kirari calmly spoke. "Please refrain from using a special method to shuffle the cards. Yuuto here is betting his life in service to me, I'm sure he wouldn't wanted to be cheated out of that, so please, shuffle them randomly."

Sayaka stiffened after being caught out, of course Kirari didn't want to cheat, how could she be so stupid? So obeying her President, Sayaka cut and shuffled the cards as randomly as she could, and since Kirari didn't speak up, Sayaka assumed that everything would be alright.

Placing the first card face down, Sayaka placed the next face up next to her, which was an eight of clubs, not an ideal start, but it will have to do for now.

Placing the cards down for Yuuto and Kirari, Yuuto got a seven and a one to Kirari's four and five, totalling up to eight and nine respectively.

"Hit me." Yuuto requested, since he was the challenged, it was agreed that he would get to go first. Sayaka placed another card down, another seven, totalling fifteen now. "Hit me." He said again, and recieving a four this time, totalling nineteen, but he didn't play another card, choosing to stand.

"Hit me." It was Kirari's turn now, with Sayaka hoping that everything would go according to plan. She drew a king, totalling nineteen in total, which means that unless Sayaka hit a twenty one, the round would be a draw. "Hit me again." Kirari spoke up, shocking everyone in the room, even Sayaka was too stunned to protest, and mindlessly laid down another card, the ace of hearts, putting her into a winning position now, with a score of twenty.

The entire room burst out into whispers of shock and surprise at Kirari's move, even Yuuto had a hard time believing that she had just gotten away with that, but it wasn't over until Sayaka drew twenty one or bust.

The class went silent as Sayaka flipped over the card facing down, which was a queen of spades, totalling eighteen so far, the next card was placed down, and it was a seven, meaning Kirari had won the first round.

"The dealer's score is a bust, meaning Madame President wins round one." Sayaka announced, gathering up the cards and cutting and shuffling them yet again.

Meanwhile Kirari had taken her right hand and placed it onto Yuuto's left thigh, gently rubbing it up and down, out of sight from everyone else who was focused on the cards.

"Isn't this so exciting?" Kirari whispered to him, getting his attention and looking over to her. "I know it isn't over yet, but I'm feeling rather confident here." She squeezed down on his thigh, digging her fingers into his skin, her eyes seemingly glowing a bright blue as she did so.

He tried to pry her hand off of his thigh without making a fuss, but instead she took his hand and placed it onto her thigh, her black tights keeping her bare legs from being touched by him.

Swallowing the lump in the throat and trying to keep the blush on his cheeks down, her slender fingers pressing into the gaps between his fingers, he noticed that Sayaka had laid down her two cards, a king and something else.

Yuuto's first card was a king of clubs, and the second was the ace of diamonds, giving him a blackjack, while Kirari was given a ten of hearts and an eight of hearts, taking her total to eighteen.

"Well, I don't have any other option." Kirari spoke aloud, pressing his hand further into the inside of her thigh. "Hit me."

Sayaka gingerly pulled the next card off of the deck, a seven of clubs, busting her score and opening the door for Yuuto to win the second round.

"Well then, it looks like you'll have to save me Sayaka." Kirari pressed his hand further inside her leg, helping the slightly blushing boy move it up and down, his hand brushing her skirt as she did so. "Though there is another round to go, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Since the cards were shuffled at complete random, especially since Kirari would have noticed if done otherwise, Sayaka didn't have a clue as to how this would turn out. Flipping over her own card, it was another king, probably the worst possible one to get, especially since she needed to draw again, and when she did, it was a five, busting her score and giving Yuuto the second round.

"Yuuto wins the second round." Sayaka announced as she gathered up the rest of the cards, reshuffling them yet again.

"How wonderful." Kirari breathed out, finally giving Yuuto his hand back, though her leg was now wrapping around one of his, ever so slightly shifting closer to him than before, a detail that Sayaka did not miss. "Looks like it's going down to the wire here, that's something I don't mind at all."

Narrowing her eyes at the two of them, suspiciously close to each other now, Sayaka started dealing the cards again. She had a four and something else, Yuuto had two queens, the hearts and spades, while Kirari had two eights.

"Hit me." Kirari practically demanded, seeing that Yuuto was happy with his hand. Sayaka drew the next card, it was a six, which meant she had bust.

The entire crowd gasped at the cards on the table, Kirari had gone bust in a best of three, when it was one all, there was no way this could happen, surely the President wasn't about to lose.

Steeling herself, Sayaka turned over her face down card, a one, just what she didn't need, the next card was another four, totalling nine. The next card was a two, meaning an ace could void the round completely, and as if the gambling gods were on her side, the ace of clubs was next, meaning the round was void and needed to be replayed.

The entire crowd went flat, the great upset having been thrown out the proverbial window completely.

"I must say, those rules you added in have made this usually boring game much more exciting, so thank you for that Yuuto." Kirari smiled at him while Sayaka prepped the next game. "I love a good gamble, especially with some extra rules or conditions."

"Uh... no problem Miss President?" He questioned, a little distracted by her leg, which was wrapping around his own like a Boa Constrictor, their legs pressed right up against each other. "I couldn't turn your offer down, not at that price."

"I know, that's why I made the offer." She smirked. "But enough about that, why don't we finish what we started here?" She glanced at the dealer.

Nodding in confirmation, Sayaka eagerly dealt the cards, now confident that Kirari would take the victory now. Sayaka was dealt an ace and something else, while Yuuto got a jack and a queen, which wasn't bad, but the real kicker was that Kirari had been given a king and an ace, both of the hearts suite.

Sighing out audibly, Yuuto asked for another card, knowing that his luck had truly run out, and he was right, Sayaka drew a two, busting him by one.

Although it wasn't technically over yet, he didn't think he stood a chance anymore, and with Sayaka drawing a nine and needing to draw another, his luck ran out with the jack of spades being drawn next.

"The dealer's score is a bust, meaning the victor of the game, and subsequently the match is Madame President." Sayaka announced to them all.

Pulling him out of his seat, Kirari wasted no time in pulling the collar around his neck and attaching the leash, pulling him along with her out of the class with the only thing Mary and Ryota being able to do is watch.

"Madame President." Sayaka quickly caught up to them. "His pet tag as you requested."

"Ah, excellently done Sayaka." Kirari placed the tag around his neck and over the collar. "I'll be taking Yuuto home right now, so why don't you inform the other Council members to meet tomorrow before school."

"As you wish Madame President." Sayaka bowed and strode off, eager to please and happy to be praised by Kirari.

"As for you..." Kirari pulled the leash a little. "Let's go to the car, they'll be waiting for us."

Kirari led him along like an obedient pet, every single student scurrying out of their way as they walked the corridors, until they reached the front of the school where a limo with blacked out windows was waiting for them. The door opened automatically and Kirari stepped in, followed by Yuuto.

There was another girl in the car, wearing the standard Hyakkaou Academy uniform, with black tights on her legs, but her appearance was a little strange, she had the same colour hair as Kirari, flowing down her back, but strangely enough she wore a mask, hiding her face.

"This is Ririka, the Vice President of the Student Council." Kirari introduced her. "Don't worry about the mask, she's just a little shy, and she already knows who you are, so you don't need to introduce yourself."

"Oh, well hello Ririka." He gave her a wave, accompanied by a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

The masked girl stiffened up, visibly surprised with his warm welcome, but she quickly composed herself, giving him a 'hello' in return, but her voice was robotic, clearly synthesised by the mask.

Though surprisingly, Kirari reached over to undo the collar and the leash, making him extremely confused.

"What?" Kirari shrugged. "I'm not going to treat you like complete shit, I actually don't want you to hate me, a lifetime servant hating their master wouldn't be healthy at all." Kirari set the collar down, also pulling off his pet tag. "Besides, your mother isn't very keen on gambling as I've been informed, I can't have you being pulled from the school altogether now, can I?"

"Oh... well thank you Miss President." He replied, very grateful as he rubbed his neck. "My mom would've flipped if she saw me wearing a collar or a tag."

"Make no mistake..." Kirari reached over and grabbed him by the tie, pulling his face inches away from her own. "You belong to ME now, but I don't mind if you decide to fool around with other girls like Midari for example, but you will tell me first, otherwise you will be punished, am I understood?"

"Y-Yes Miss President." He nodded frantically.

"Good." She released his collar, pulling his head down onto her lap. "Rest up for now, there's something I need to take care of before I take you home, but you needn't worry about that, so just sleep, you have a big day tomorrow, not everyone gets to meet the Student Council at once."

Nodding his head softly, he closed his eyes and focused on trying to sleep, ignoring the shuffling noises as Kirari moved a little, feeling relaxed as a pair of hands weaved through his hair, soothing him as he drifted off into a deep sleep inside of the car.


	7. Momobami Clan

Yuuto was sleeping soundly on Kirari's lap, but it wasn't Kirari that was gently stroking his hair, it was Ririka in fact.

Kirari waited until his breathing had evened out before speaking up, a sure sign that he was sleeping and not just closing his eyes.

"I know that you've been following him around Ririka, but I didn't know that you were attracted to him." Kirari spoke to her Vice President.

Ririka looked at Kirari through her mask, but then looked away after a second, her robotic voice coming through. "That's not true, I just think he's nice, that's all." She tried to deny.

Kirari grabbed Ririka by the chin with her right hand, using her left to remove the mask from her face, exposing the shy blush on her cheeks.

"I'm no expert on emotions, but the redness on your face tells me otherwise." Kirari teased her. "If you feel that you want him to see your face, I will allow it on one condition."

"W-What's that?" Ririka stuttered a little, Kirari almost never gave her permission to remove her mask in front of others, so this was a complete surprise to her.

"You will not sleep with him under any circumstances, not without my express consent at least." Kirari squeezed her chin a little, telling her that she was serious. "It's bad enough that Yumemi and Saotome have gotten to kiss him already, I will not have my brand new pet sleeping with my sister before me... if he even gets that far." Kirari glanced down at his peaceful face.

"Now, put your mask back on we're nearly there." She instructed her sister, who blushed at the suggestiveness of Kirari's words before putting her mask back on to hide her face again.

While Kirari and Ririka were out of the car and taking care of some business, Yuuto was sleeping peacefully on the seat after Ririka had placed him in a little more comfortable position than Kirari had left him in, and he was dreaming.

_Yuuto was sitting at a table, across from Kirari who had Sayaka standing behind her, though this wasn't an ordinary table, it was a poker table, and there was an unbelievable stack of money in the middle, and even more on his side and Kirari's side._

_He couldn't move his head, only his eyes, and his hands were frozen in place, holding up his hand for him to see, a pair of ones in his hand, probably the worst thing he could have aside from a throwaway hand._

_Glancing over he saw that Ririka was the dealer, wearing her mask and turning over the cards in the middle, and there was a one, so at least he had a three of a kind to play._

_"Hmm, I can't believe you've driven me to the brink Yuuto." Kirari spoke up from across the table, an unreadable expression on her face. "I've never been challenged like this before, and it's absolutely thrilling for me, but you still have a bet to place, what will it be?"_

_He felt a pair of slender hands sliding up his shoulders and onto his face, being able to see the hands cup his cheeks but not able to see who they belonged to, the fingers were slender and there was red nail paint on them, immaculately done if he could say so._

_"Come on Yuuto." A female voice he didn't recognise spoke to him. "Isn't this so much fun?" She asked him. "The risk, the money, isn't this all wonderful, and the best part is, unlike her, we're sharing the risk together."_

_"Yuuto." Ririka's robotic voice cut into the woman's talking. "Your bet?"_

_He felt something on the back of his head, a woman's chest to be exact, pressing into him as she leaned forward over him, pushing every single piece of paper into the middle._

_"It wouldn't be fun without a risk like this, all in." The woman made the bet for him. "A bet like this makes me so hot inside, I'm so glad that you're letting me feel this too Yuuto." She leaned her head down to his ear, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Thank you for this Yuuto, this is exhilarating, isn't it?"_

_"Alright then, all in as well." Kirari pushed all her money forward, with Yuuto being a little surprised that the table hadn't broken with all the money on it. "Remember Yuuto." Kirari held up the collar she gave to him. "You're both mine if you lose."_

_"All bets have been placed." Ririka announced, with Yuuto only just noticing the large mass of people seated in the auditorium to his left._

_"Come on Yuuto!" The female behind him pressed herself into him even more, black strands of hair falling in front of his face. "Let's get our gambling freak on!"_

Yuuto was woken up when the door to the car shut, groaning as he realised he was now sitting up, he expected to be facing Kirari or Ririka again, but instead he was met by the face of someone he didn't know at all.

She had pale skin and short dark brown hair going down to just above her shoulders with sectioned bangs across her forehead and accompanied by brown eyes. She wore the standard Hyakkaou Academy uniform, but her legs were covered in a blue blanket with her hands placed neatly on top, looking at him extremely seriously.

Next to her was another girl wearing the Hyakkaou Academy uniform, with the signature short skirt and only socks on her legs. She had tanned skin and blonde hair tied up into a long ponytail by a clip with yellow flowers in it. She had bright green eyes, and unlike the girl sitting next to her, she seemed very upbeat and enthusiastic about being here.

"Hello Yuuto." The serious girl spoke. "My name is Terano Totobami, the girl next to me is my sister, Yumi Totobami, and I believe you're already aquatinted with Miroslava Honebami?"

"Huh?" He looked to his right where Terano was gesturing, and she was right, the girl who was the one who suggested that he get into gambling to help his mother out was sitting right next to him.

Miroslava was also wearing the Hyakkaou Academy uniform, which was strange since he knew that she didn't attend the school, but maybe she was transferring or something like that? She had pale skin with light green eyes and light grey hair that split into two and ended in twirls down her back, and she was still wearing the black gloves that he remembered.

"While your reunion with Miroslava may be surprising, it is not the reason that wer are here." Terano spoke up, stopping him from taking in the moment. "We are here about your new master, Kirari Momobami."

"Miss President?" Yuuto looked a little confused. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Kirari Momobami only cares about herself and no one else." Terano informed him. "I see that you're familiar with the house pet system in Hyakkaou Academy." She held up the pet tag with his name on it. "She created the system that allows students to gamble away their lives and be treated as less than the dirt they walk on."

"But Miss President has been nice to me." Yuuto informed her. "Sure she likes to take risks when gambling, but surely she can't be that bad."

"She is that bad." Miroslava added into the conversation. "She is the current head of the Momobami Clan, and we don't think she's fit to lead us anymore."

"Wait a minute." Yuuto tried to process what he had just been told. "What do you mean by us?"

"Our families are all part of the house Momobami, and we are all distantly relaed to each other." Terano explained to him. "Kirari gambled her way to the top, but she doesn't care about anybody but herself, which is why the rest of the houses are plotting to get rid of her one way or another."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yuuto asked the girl in front of him. "You know that I'm Kirari's pet, so what's stopping me from telling her about all of this?"

"Kirari already knows that we want her out of power." Terano informed him. "It's no secret within the Momobami Clan that most dislike her and the policies that she had introduced at Hyakkaou Academy, in fact, telling her about us being here will only make her distrust you, after all, who would trust someone who has met with their enemy?"

Yuuto stopped himself from replying, thinking it through before he opened his mouth stupidly. Terano was probably right, Kirari would never trust him if he told her that he had met with them, but there could be a chance that he could gain her favour by telling her everything, but that wasn't very likely. Kirari had too much power to owe anyone favours.

"You obviously came here looking for something from me." Yuuto pointed out. "What is it that you want from me."

"You see Yuuto..." It was Miroslava who spoke up this time. "Kirari has never even expressed interest in having a house pet for herself, let alone actually going and getting one, so this leaves you in a very peculiar position. We want you to keep your ears open for any information that you think could be useful and contact us if necessary."

"Kirari sees something in you, otherwise she wouldn't have made you her pet at all." Miroslava continued on with. "Pets can't gamble, but we don't think she's trying to stop you altogether, we think she's only trying to delay you from taking on some of the schools high rollers and the Student Council."

"Why would Miss President want to stop me from gambling?" He questioned her. "I only got into it because you suggested it to me, I've never been talented like the others."

"Yuuto, you have something that most gamblers don't have, a conscience." Miroslava interrupted him. "Most high level gamblers are ruthless and don't care for their opponents at all, but you're different, we saw that with how you treated Mary Saotome when she was in debt to you."

"I'm not sure I understand at all." He looked at her confused. "How does having a conscience make me a better gambler? Surely that would only be detrimental to me, right?"

"Usually I would agree with that, but you seem to be the exception to this case. You have a talent for gambling Yuuto, you aren't addicted or a thrill seeker, you can control yourself and still gamble effectively against the best players, you were unlucky to lose to Kirari, but it shows how talented you are to take her all the way." Miroslava told it to him straight.

"If I may say something." Yumi was the one to speak up now. "I'm not one for gambling, but you seem really nice, unlike some of the others that are on the Student Council, plus Miroslava keeps talking about your hugs, so I was wondering about them..."

"That's enough Yumi." Terano interrupted her sister to stop her from speaking anymore. "We've been here a while, and Kirari could come back at any second. Miroslava, give Yuuto your phone number, he can contact you easily that way. Yumi, please help me out of this god forsaken car."

Yuuto handed his phone over to Miroslava so she could take his number into her phone and put her number into his phone while Yumi helped her sister out of the car and into her wheelchair outside.

"Miroslava..." He spoke up to get her attention, before wrapping his arms around her, hugging her and pressing his chest into hers. "It's good to see you again, how have you been?"

"I've been fine." She answered rather stoically, remaining calm unlike how Mary and Ryota would react to his hugs, though he noticed that her eyes widened a little at something behind him. "Wait, Yumi don't-"

"Free hugs!" The tanned blonde launched herself into the backseat of the car, joining in on the hug shared by the two friends. "I knew you weren't lying Miroslava, these hugs are great!"

Yumi had somehow managed to wriggle herself in between Yuuto and Miroslava, smiling brightly and enthused by the fact that she had been accepted into the hug so quickly by the two of them.

"Yumi, please remove yourself before I throw you out of the car." Miroslava calmly threatened her. "I will not ask you again."

"Ugh, you're no fun." Yumi pouted cutely and stuck her tongue out at Miroslava, removing herself from the equation and outside of the car. "Bye cutie! See you some other time!" She waved him goodbye.

"Ignore her, she can bd very excitable sometimes." Miroslava explained to him, pulling a pill out of a capsule. "I'll need you to take this. It's just a sleeping pill, it'll put you out for about an hour or so, Kirari can't know that you woke up while she was gone."

"Alright." He nodded, taking the pill and swallowing it. "Hey, Miroslava..." He reached out with a hand as he laud down, taking one of her gloved hands into his own. "I loved seeing you again, when can we meet again."

"Soon Yuuto, soon." She replied as he drifted off to sleep again, with Miroslava caressing his cheek and moving some hair out of his eyes, making it look like he hadn't moved since he fell asleep on Kirari's lap.

Closing the door behind her, Miroslava quickly caught up to Terano and Yumi, hoping that Kirari hadn't seen them or that the driver wouldn't rat them out, it cost a lost of Yen to set this meeting up, and it had better be worth it.

When Yuuto woke up once again, the car had stopped and was outside of the apartment building that he lived in, and he was having his hair played with by Kirari, who had his head in his lap yet again, but he couldn't help but notice that something was different about her when he looked at her.

"Miss President... did you take your lipstick off?" He asked, noticing that her lips weren't the blue that she had on earlier, instead they were her natural pink colour.

"Oh, yes, I did." She seemed to realise, her fingers still threading through his hair. "Do you like it? Or should I stick to the blue?"

"I think you look great either way." He told her honestly. "Though the blue does match your eyes, you don't have to put it on everyday if you don't want to."

"I'll keep that in mind." She responded a little timidly, quite unlike the Kirari he had met earlier in the day. "We're here though, at your home... so until tomorrow I guess."

"Oh, alright." He nodded, a little sad that he had to leave, having enjoyed the way she played with his hair. "Goodbye Miss President." He bowed to her, then turning to the girl with the mask. "Goodbye Ririka." He waved the Vice President goodbye as he stepped out of the car.

"You need to improve if you're going to impersonate me more often in the future." Kirari responded, removing the mask off of her face, revealing that it was her underneath. "But all things considered, it wasn't a bad performance, it just needs a few finishing touches before we have anybody else convinced."

"Y-Yes Kirari." Ririka replied, undoing the way her hair had been done up in, letting it fall flat like Kirari's was right now. "I'll work on it."

"Don't sound so upset Ririka, you had him fooled." Kirari tried to keep her upbeat, despite the criticism from before. "Now he knows what we both look like, only he doesn't know that, but I'm sure you'll take the mask off for him eventually." Kirari reached over to hand the mask back.

"Right..." Ririka tried to take it back, but Kirari kept a firm grip on it.

"Remember what I said before?" Kirari jogged her sisters memory. "That goes double for when you're posing as me to him. You will not do anything with him while you're me, am I absolutely clear?"

"Yes Kirari." Ririka snatched the mask back, putting it back onto her face, her voice modifier coming back on. "I understand very clearly."

"Good." Kirari nodded. "Driver, take us home." She instructed, the car starting again and driving off down the street and away from the apartment building where her new play thing lived.


	8. Meeting the Student Council

The next morning the car that took Yuuto home the day before was sitting outside of the apartment building, and it was causing a little bit of trouble for Yuuto since Kirari had arrived earlier that he would usually leave at, which in return was making his mother a little suspicious.

"So Yuuto, are you going to tell me why you're leaving for school so early?" His mother asked as she bit down on her toast, having been up after him for once. "Is there something that you're hiding from me?"

"I'm getting a ride to school today mom." He explained to her. "She wanted me to be up earlier so she could give me a ride to school. That's all."

"Is it that Yumemi girl that gave you your new phone?" She asked him. "I looked her up, and she's very pretty. You'd do well to keep someone like her interested in you."

"It's not Yumemi mom." He groaned out at her teasing, his cheeks turning a light pink at her words. "It's the Student Council President, I'm... doing some work for her at school, so she wanted me to go in with her, that's it."

"Oh! My son has multiple girls fighting over him." His mom decided to summarise it as. "Don't let them get to your head Yuuto. You'll end up alone if you do. And I don't want my son being lonely in his future life."

"Mom! They are not fighting over me!" He vehemently denied her accusations. "I doubt Miss President would be interested in me anyway. She could get any man she could want, there's no way she would pick me if she had the choice."

"If you say so..." She trailed off, looking away rather innocently. "Though I will say that any girl that is genuinely interested would be lucky to have you, and I'm not just saying this because you're my son, I'm saying it because it's the truth. You would be a great boyfriend to any girl that wanted you, but I'm sure you'll work it out with them." She smiled at him. "Who knows... maybe you'll end up with multiple girls..."

"Mom! That's absurd!" He blushed a bright shade of red. "I wouldn't be able to function with more than one woman in my life. You keep telling me that they can be impossible to deal with, how would I be able to keep up with more than one?"

"You're smart." She answered his question, taking a sip of some water. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." She told him. "Have a nice day at school though."

"I will. Bye mom!" He waved her goodbye as he exited the apartment and downstairs to the car waiting for him.

Meanwhile downstairs in the car, Kirari was with Ririka and Sayaka, discussing the priorities that they had for the day.

"I want to introduce my new pet to the rest of the Student Council." Kirari informed the other two in the car, Ririka sitting next to her and Sayaka across from her. "They'll need to know who he is so they don't try anything untoward towards him because of his pet status."

"Are you sure about that Madame President?" Sayaka asked her. "You know how the Student Council feels about house pets. I fail to see how bringing him in will benefit him or you at all. In fact, I'm sure Manyuda will use this to his advantage."

"What Kaede does, I do not care about." Kirari answered to the Secretary. "Yuuto is my pet, he will either learn to respect that or I will have no choice but to destroy him. Make sure he knows Yuuto is off limits."

"I will Madame President." Sayaka nodded. "I will make sure that Kaede and everyone else knows this." She wrote it down on her clipboard. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, what about the other transfer student. Yumeko Jabami, when is she supposed to arrive?" She asked the Secretary.

"Next monday Madame President." Sayaka answered her instantly. "She's in the same class as Yuuto currently. I can still change it if you like?"

"No, it's alright." Kirari denied Sayaka's suggestion. "I've read about her, she's a very intense gambler, it's why I accepted her into the school. Although I have taken the precation of making sure that she can't encourage Yuuto to gamble to his hearts content, for I fear that they will run the school dry of funds altogether."

"Surely you're mistaken Madame President." Sayaka looked a little concerned now. "Surely that isn't possible. How could two people run the school dry of funds, that shouldn't be possible with the system you set up, the school takes it's share from everyone, so theoretically it shouldn't ever happen."

"And what happens when they run out of people to take money from in school?" Kirari posed the question to her. "They come after the Student Council, that's what happens." She answered before Sayaka could. "He has the potential to be great, an amazing gambler even, and Yumeko Jabami is already a great gambler from what I've read. What happens when you mix male talent with an experienced feminine touch? A lot of broke people, that's what."

"That's purely hypothetical Madame President." Sayaka protested against it. "It would take months or even years to drain all of Hyakkaou's money, they don't have the time to do that."

"Do not underestimate them Sayaka. That will be your downfall." Kirari warned her. "Here he goes." She nodded out the window to where Yuuto was approaching the car. "Get the collar on him when he enters Sayaka."

Nodding at Kirari, Sayaka prepped the collar that was to go around his neck, though no leash this time, that was only for show around the other students yesterday.

He entered the car with a hello, getting a robotic greeting from Ririka along with a wave, a nod from his master Kirari and a rather unwelcome glare from Sayaka who only held out the collar for him.

Sighing internally as he realised what he had to do, he allowed Sayaka to put the collar around his neck, making sure that it wasn't strangling him completely before she added his pet tag to accompany it.

While it was unusual for students to wear collars as well as pet tags, since Yuuto was a personal house pet, Kirari could do what she liked with him, and this was her way of telling everyone that she owned him.

The car ride to school was a little awkward to say the least, he wasn't the best at starting conversations, and since no one was speaking it made him a little nervous. Ririka sat like a robot on the way there, hands folded neatly on her lap, facing him directly, though she would fidget a little every time he looked at her, which was a little awkward, but he looked past it since Kirari said she was shy yesterday.

Kirari sat on her phone the whole time, typing away at the screen doing god knows what. He was tempted to ask on several occasions what it was that she was doing, but he refrained for fear of making her upset.

Sayaka was the strangest though, she was writing and texting at the same time, and the contents of her bag had spilled over when the car made a sudden stop. He helped her pick them up, but was surprised to find a taser in her belongings, a lot of volta was what he could tell, and the sharp look she shot him wasn't exactly what he would call a 'warming' one.

When they got to school the walk to the Student Council was just as silent. Kirari led the way in front with Sayaka a little behind her and to the side with Yuuto and Ririka side by side directly behind them.

The Student Council room was rather large with a large fish tank in one of the walls. There was a large brown table in the centre of the room with seven seats at the table. There was one male and five females currently sitting at the table, with one seat left at the head of the table for Kirari.

"Good morning everyone." Kirari took her seat at the head of the table, Sayaka to her left and Ririka to her right, with Yuuto just to the right of her. "As you may have heard, I have acquired myself a personal pet as of yesterday, and I thought you should all meet him, feel free to introduce yourselves to Yuuto."

He already knew Yumemi and Midari, who was biting her lip very sexually as she looked ar him, so they didn't need any introduction.

The only male in the room was Kaede Manyuda, and he was the Treasurer of the Student Council. He was tall and wore the standard Hyakkaou Academy uniform witg black trim on his collar and cuffs. He had short black hair and dark eyes with black framed glasses. He also had a laptop sitting in front of him to do his work on.

Next to him was Runa Yomozuki, she was the head of the Election Committee. Despite her small stature, she was a third year, which made her older than him. She had long platinum blonde hair with short bangs and purple eyes. She was wearing an orange rabbit hoodie over her uniform with white and black striped stockings on her legs to go with her uniform. She was also eating a lollipop and had a handheld game console in her hands.

At the other side of the table was Yuriko Nishinotouin, she like Runa was a third year and Head of the Traditional Culture Research Club. She had long brown hair with parted bangs on her forehead. She wore a traditional red and white Japanese kimono with flowers on it and a big red bow on the back of her hair.

The final one he didn't know was Itsuki Sumeragi, she was a first year and had just became a member of the Student Council. She had chin length caramel brown hair with bangs swept to the right that reaches her eyebrows with a green hairband and blue eyes. She wore the standard uniform with black trim and gold buttons on her blazer. She wore black thigh high stockings with silver stars on them.

"Can I ask why exactly you've brought your pet along to a Student Council meeting?" Kaede asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Please don't tell me you're going to give him a seat at the table."

"Why not Manyuda?" Runa asked, taking the lollipop out of her mouth. "Afraid that he's more masculine than you are? You're not the only male here now."

"As if I would feel threatened by a nobody." Kaede scoffed arrogantly. "The only thing he is good for now is grovelling at the President's feet and following her around like the obedient little Fido that he is."

"That's enough Kaede." Kirari raised her hand and stopped the two from bickering anymore. "To answer your question, he will not be getting a seat at the table, I merely wished to introduce him to you all since he is my own personal pet. Expect him to be around more often."

Kirari turned her attention to the table, only to see that Itsuki was no longer in her seat. A quick look around made her aware that she was now next to Yuuto, having taken his hands into hers.

"You have such pretty nails for a boy." Itsuki complimented him. "President, you have to let him gamble with me. I just have to take one of his nails for my collection."

"Oh, umm... thanks I guess Itsuki." He stuttered a little, not knowing how to respond to her request. "Why exactly do you want my nails again?"

"I want to add them to my collection of course." Itsuki informed him. "They look so nice. I've never seen a boy with nails as nice as yours. I just have to have them. Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second when I rip them out."

"Hey!" Midari yelled out, with Yuuto a little glad that someone had come to his aid, even if it was her. "If anyone's gonna bring him pain, it's gonna be me!" And there went his gratefulness towards her.

Midari stood up from her seat at the end of the table, making her way over to where Itsuki was practically harassing Yuuto, forcing herself between the two. "Back off Sumeragi, he's supposed to risk his life with me."

"Excuse me! I'm not into that barbaric gambles that you're into." Itsuki defended herself. "I only want a fingernail. A little pain isn't that bad for him. He might man up if he got one ripped out."

"Oh boy, look at them go." Runa laughed, sucking on her lolipop. "It's so obvious that they're into him, but I wanna see them fight."

"Itsuki. Midari. Sit down. Now." Kirari spoke up to the two girls, not raising her voice, but the respect she commanded was uncanny as they followed her orders. "Yuuto, you may leave now, I can see bringing you here wasn't the best idea."

"Alright, bye Miss President." He bowed to her as he made for the door, but turned around before he did, with Midari thinking that he was going to thank her for coming to his rescue. "Bye Yumemi, it was nice seeing you again."

Midari's face fell as he waved to Yumemi instead of her, slumping onto the table in a distraught manner. "Oh man." Midari grumbled out. "What's a girl gotta do to get noticed around here?"

"Maybe if you didn't stalk him or talk about harming him or yourself, that might be a good way to start." Yumemi brought up, her pupils shaped like stars. "Your barbaric way of gambling scares him off."

"Ugh, but it's no fun otherwise." Midari grunted. "Where's the point in betting something materialistic? I'd rather put something a lot more physical on the table."

"No wonder he isn't interested in you." Kaede remarked. "Even a lowly house pet like him has some set of standards to set himself. The fact that you are below his speaks volumes about your character."

"Enough." Kirari calmly spoke. "Yuuto wasn't the only reason I brought you all here. We have other business to discuss, so if you could all set your personal differences aside for the next few minutes, it would be wonderful."

(In Class)

Yuuto had arrived to class early, which was brilliant for Mary because now she could tell him exactly how she felt about him gambling with the Student Council President and losing to her and becoming a pet.

"Idiot!" She slapped the back of his head rather harshly. "Look at what you've gone and done. You're lucky I stopped everyone from vandalising your desk before you got here."

"Why would they want to do that?" Yuuto asked her. "I assume that they don't take too nicely to brand new pets in class then?"

"That's one way to put it." Ryota mumbled from next to them. "The teacher can't do anything about it either. I had the same thing done to me when I became Mary's pet. It's not a nice thing to experience, so I'm glad that you didn't have to go through it."

"You're so kind Ryota. I'll be sure to remember how nice you are to me." He smiled at her, a bright and warm one too.

"You won't be able to do anything." Mary reminded him, holding up the tag around his neck for him to see. "There isn't even a price for you to pay off either. It's your own fault for not getting an amount to pay back when you agreed to play the President."

"Well if you had said that yesterday I would have asked her to add one to the deal." He replied.

"Really?" Mary didn't look convinced. "I thought you wouldn't want to listen to my advice since you ignored my advice to not play her."

"I'll always listen to your advice Mary. You've been at this school far longer than me, I trust that you know it better than me." He retorted. "I trust that you'll give me the advice to help me the best, just because I didn't go with your advice, it doesn't mean that I don't listen."

"Ugh, whatever." Mary scoffed, looking away from him, a slight red tint to her cheeks as she did so, though a loud ping made her look back at him.

"Oh, yes!" He cheered as he looked at his phone. "Yumemi just got me tickets to her concert later this week. Do either of you want to come? I could ask her for another if you want."

"No." Mary answered for herself and Ryota. "I refuse to be within touching distance of those losers you sent in my direction again. Ryota will not be going either, at least I can control where she goes, and she will not drag my name through the dirt by going to a concert full of losers."

"But it could be fun Mary." Yuuto protested. "Please give it a shot."

"No." She managed to resist the look he was giving her. "My decision is final. Don't bring it up again."

Yuuto pouted a little as Mary took her seat as class was about to start, though he couldn't help but think to himself. "_Mary is so cute when she acts like she doesn't care._" It was something he never wanted to see the end of, and hopefully he never would.


	9. Stressed Out Idol

It was the first concert or show that he had ever been to. The lights were shining on the stage, the entire room was darkened to make the performer stand out even more, not that she didn't stand out to begin with, she was amazing.

Yumemi was definitely an excellent singer. Her voice was soft and she sung like an angel, her dance routine was well choreographed and in time with the music. Overall it was a hundred times better watching her live than it was on the internet.

He could see her drive and passion from where he was sitting, and it was really great to see it first hand. Although he wasn't sitting near the front, in fact, he was sitting all the way at the back on his own because everybody else wanted to be as close to Yumemi as possible, but he didn't mind, he could see everything from where he was just fine.

Yumemi was singing her final song of the show, and everyone was enjoying it. The crowd was dancing along, which he recalled Yumemi being annoyed by, but he was quietly singing along at the back of the auditorium, swaying side to side in tune with the music.

"She really is amazing, isn't she?" A female voice asked from next to him, taking a seat next to him. "I've always wanted to see her succeed at being an idol, and then she'll become a world famous Hollywood actress like she's always dreamed of being."

The girl who sat next to him had brown hair in a ponytail going over her right shoulder with green eyes and glasses. She was wearing the Hyakkaou Academy uniform, except her skirt went down to her knees instead of her thighs like most other girls in the school, giving her a very modest look.

"I don't want to sound rude, but who are you?" Yuuto asked. "I don't think we've met before."

"Of course, I don't believe we have." She adjusted her glasses. "My name is Saori." She introduced herself. "I'm Yumemi's manager."

"Oh right, she talked about you a few times." He remembered Yumemi mentioning her a few times before. "She said you're very important to her career and she also appreciates how supportive you are with her."

"Let me get one thing straight." Saori looked super serious now, glaring hard at him. "If you in any way jeopardise Yumemi's chance at becoming a Hollywood actress, I will not hesitate to get rid of you completely. Yumemi has worked so hard to get to this position, and I will not allow a boy to get in between her and her dream."

Instead of being intimidated like Saori expected, he simply smiled at her. "I can see you're also very invested in Yumemi's dream." He deduced correctly. "Don't worry. I have no intention of getting in Yumemi's way, in fact, I'd like to offer her all my help and support if she requires. I think she could definitely become an actress in the future. Her voice seems so magical, people will definitely love her."

Saori was confused now, she expected him to want to take advantage of Yumemi in some way, whether it be emotionally or financially, but he didn't seem like he would do that at all, not on first impressions anyway.

"Hmm, Yumemi was convinced that you would say something like that." Saori pushed her glasses further up her nose. "My threat still stands though. Don't get in her way and we'll be just fine with each other."

"No problem. I wouldn't dream of it." He smiled at her, then noticing that the music had come to a stop. "Is that the last song?" He asked a little sadly. "I was enjoying it so much though."

"Thank you so much to everyone who came to watch the show today!" Yumemi thanked the crowd from the stage, posing a little in her outfit. "I had a great time performing for you all, and I hope you all enjoyed the show!"

The entire crowd below Yuuto and Saori erupted into cheers and roars of approval. Shouts for an encore were also being yelled from the fan club members in attendance.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for an encore today." Yumemi apologised. "But I will have a brand new song next time to make up for it, how does that sound?" The guys definitely liked that offer, cheering and whistling in approval. "Great! Until next time guys!"

Yumemi raised her hand to her face and kissed it, aiming it up to where Yuuto was and blowing him a kiss from down below, winking at him with a smile as she bowed one last time before leaving the stage.

"Huh." Saori mumbed. "Nevermind, come with me." She instructed him. "Yumemi wants to see you in her dressing room. She didn't say why, but I assume she wants to talk to you about something."

"Okay." He nodded, standing up to follow Saori to Yumemi's dressing room, wondering what his idol friend could want from him.

Luckily for them, nobody was crowding outside of her dressing room, it seemed that her fan club hadn't gotten out of the auditorium yet, that or they had gained some respect for personal space, which was unlikely given how they acted when he first met Yumemi.

In the time that it had taken them to go from the top of the auditorium and into the dressing room, Yumemi had changed out of her outfit and back into her uniform, though her blazer was unbuttoned, she wasn't wearing the flower where her tie woukd be, and one of her legs was bare while she pulled up one of her white thigh high socks.

"Ah, thank you for bringing him Saori." Yumemi looked up once her sock was all the way up her thigh.

"Of course." Saori bowed a little. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Actually..." Yumemi trailed off a little. "Would you mind going out and getting me and Yuuto some ice cream?" She requested. "I know it's a silly request, but we both love some good ice cream."

"I can do that." Saori nodded, writing down the flavours that the two wanted on her notepad. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes then."

"Actually Saori, the ice cream shop close to here sucks." Yumemi spoke up, pulling her other white sock onto her right foot. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you go across town for it?"

"I can, but it'll take significantly longer." Saori acknowledged her request. "It'll be maybe an hour until I get back, will that be alright?"

Yumemi glanced to Yuutowho was standing around a little awkwardly, smiling at him as she did so. "We can wait."

Saori left the room shortly after, leaving the two alone together. Pulling her sock all the way up her right thigh, Yumemi patted the spot next to her on the couch, indicating that she wanted Yuuto to sit next to her.

When he did take the seat next to her, Yumemi let out a loud sigh, shuffling closer to him and leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked her. Noticing that she seemed either upset or stressed about something. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed." She assured him, bringing her legs up to the couch, crossing them over each other. "Performing constantly is taking its toll on me, I think I need a way to take care of the stress."

"Maybe you could go get a massage?" He suggested to her. "I've read that it it helps reduce the tension in your muscles and helps relax you. Have you ever thought about trying something like that?"

"I did, but the only good one in town is run by some creepy guy that knows who I am." She told him. "It's a 'family run' business, so there's no girls there to give me a massage." She sighed out.

"Besides..." She trailed off, lifting her head from his shoulder and leaning her chest into his arm. "I had another idea on how I could relieve some stress."

"Oh, really?" He asked, a little surprised with the tone she had used, pressing herself into him with a slight sultry tone to her voice. "W-What did you have in mind?" He stuttered a little, now realising what she could be suggesting.

"You know, we haven't actually known each other for that long." She started off with, moving her body to face him on the couch. "But we've been talking an awful lot, and I feel that I know you very well. You look past the fact that I'm a bit two faced, and I actually really appreciate that."

"Well I can't judge because I'm not in your position." He replied. "Like I said before, I don't think I could deal with all those fans as well as you do. Even if you secretly hate them, you still make the effort to look like you love your fans in public, which I'm sure means a lot to them."

Yumemi smirked a little, a devious one to be precise. "I see... then you won't be needing these." She told him, pulling off his let tag and starting to remove his collar. He tried to stop her, but she caught his hand in hers. "Kirari isn't here, and unless you're going to rat me out, I'm certainly not going to tell her."

"O-Okay." He nodded a little nervously, allowing her to take off his collar and set it on the arm of the couch next to his pet tag. Once she had done that, she proceeded to start unbuttoning his blazer, getting it undone and sliding it off his shoulders and down his arms, tossing it on top of his collar and tag, hanging off the side of the couch.

Manoeuvring herself towards him, she swung a leg over his thighs, taking a seat on his lap and straddling, his crotch dangerously close to hers as her short skirt threatened to reveal everything to him.

"Here, let me..." She whispered, her fingers now undoing his tie and taking it off, then moving to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one from the top down, pulling it apart and untucking the white cloth when she reached the bottom.

"Not bad, but you could definitely use a little muscle here." She commented, running a hand down his bare chest and stomach. "There's a gym in school, use it to keep yourself fit, you might gain some stamina if you do."

"W-Wait, Yumemi." He stopped her from going down any further with her hands. "Kirari said I had to tell her about anything I did with other girls first, she won't be happy if she finds out."

Yumemi took his face into her hands, angling it upwards to look at her. "Then let's make sure that she doesn't find out about this then." Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his, moving them softly to start with, feeling him kissing her back and no longer protesting was a good thing.

She detached their lips for a moment, using the time to catch her breath for going in again, catching his upper lips between hers, softly sucking and nibbling on it in short intervals, feeling his hands rest on her hips, keeping her still as she sat atop him.

Yumemi took her hands off his face, but kept kissing him, pushing deeper and harder into the kiss as she took her blazer off too, throwing it to the side and beginning to unbutton her shirt, revealing her white lace bra and flat, toned stomach to him.

Shrugging the shirt off, Yumemi pulled his shirt off next before tangling her hands in his hair, pulling and tugging on his dark locks, tilting his head to the side so their noses didn't clash during their heated liplock,

Though one thing was certain for Yumemi, she could feel something growing below her, and the way he was shifting his hips, he was either embarrassed or didn't want her to know, which was cute to be fair to him, but she didn't want him running away from his instincts.

Rocking her hips down against his, she felt the bulge in his pants yet again and felt him gasp into the kiss, giving her the perfect opening to slip her tongue into his mouth, turning the heated kiss into a hot and sloppy one, exchanging saliva with him as their tongues met, tasting each other very thoroughly as they did.

Continuing to grind her hips against his, she moved her kisses to his neck, relishing in the soft moans and whispers he was giving out. Sucking and biting on his neck, his moans were getting louder, but he was stifling them by biting his lip, feeling a little embarrassed about letting out moans like that.

"Yuuto... I want you to do something for me." She breathed out, lifting herself off of him a little, reaching down under her skirt and pulling her white panties down her legs, taking it off one leg at a time before setting it down next to them.

"Y-Yumemi! I-I-" He tensed up, frozen on the spot after she kept herself hovering above him, using her knees to keep herself situated above him. "You- we-"

"Shh." She placed a finger onto his lips, silencing him. "If you trust me, give me your hand."

Reluctantly he did so, he did trust her to be honest. She was nice and sweet to him, something he liked a lot about her, so he gave up control of his right hand to her.

Guiding his hand down and under her skirt, Yumemi helped him start to touch her, using her hand to help him move over the surface of her aroused lower lips, feeling the slight wetness herself as she eased his hand into it.

Gently grabbing onto one of his fingers, she carefully slid it inside of her core, allowing herself to get used to the feeling before helping him move his hand. He was so tense and flustered, if she wasn't craving some pleasure right now, she would have found it extremely cute.

Glancing up to look at him, she saw his face turned away, his cheeks flushed a dark red colour, his mouth hanging open slightly as he constantly breathed in and out, his heart beating at a thousand miles an hour at this point in time.

As gently as she could, Yumemi turned his head with her free hand, resting her forehead against his, her fingers gliding through his hair and getting a good grip, keeping him in place and looking deep into his eyes, keeping direct eye contact with him.

She continued to guide him down below, silently instructing him to move his hand in and out until she felt he could carry on by himself. When she let him work on his own, her other hand went to his bare back, sliding it up and down his spine, gently scratching him with her nails now and again.

Gulping down the lump in his throat, Yuuto ignored the throbbing in his pants and tore his gaze away from her blue eyes, looking down to where his wrist disappeared beneath her short skirt, rocking it back and forth as he moved his finger inside of her.

"You can add more fingers you know..." Yumemi informed him, breathing a little heavily onto his face. "It's not a single digit hole you know, but don't go straight to five, I'll hit you if you do."

"A-Alright then." He stuttered a little, adding his middle finger to the mix, gently pushing it in all the way and holding it until she nodded against his forehead softly, her open palm grasping at his back when he started moving them again, speeding up a little to where he could feel the liquids acting as a lube now.

Yumemi adjusted her position a little, offering herself to him a little more, making it slightly easier for him to finger her, his movements continuing to be a little slow, but she could definitely feel something building up, maybe with a little more direction he could make something happen.

"Use your palm at the top of my vagina." She instructed him suddenly. "There's... a nerve there, if you touch it enough it'll make me climax."

He barely knew anything about female anatomy, so he was trusting her to direct him propely with this. He obeyed her instructions like a good little let, using the bottom of his palm to brush the top of her pussy, hitting wet and dry skin in the process, adjusting his position a little until he felt her physically shiver, which told him that he had done something right.

"Oh god..." She moaned a little as he brushed her clit, continuing to stimulate it every so often, she was getting close, just a little bit more was needed.

"Curve your fingers inside of... me." She stopped halfway through to let out a small moan. "Start rubbing the wall, you'll know when you do it right."

Nodding dumbly against her forehead, still connected to his, though her eyes were now closed, fully focused on feeling instead of seeing now.

Yumemi's hips suddenly jerked a little when he started rubbing her inside walls, moving both hands to his shoulders to keep herself steady now, digging her fingers into his flesh as he continued to stimulate her.

"Shit, that feels... oh god..." She trailed off, it was coming, very quickly, especially since he had figured out what was making her noan the loudest. "Shit! I- Yuuto, you're-" She stopped talking, her eyes widening, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as her walls clamped down on his fingers, finally orgasming thanks to him.

"Fuck!" Her scream was short, but only because she was holding it back, truthfully she wanted to let out a loud and long groan of pleasure, but she didn't want his ego to be boosted. It was his first time near a girl in this position, it was painfully obvious, and the last thing he needed was to let it go to his head.

Coming to a stop, Yuuto pulled his fingers out, which were wet and sticky, to be honest, he didn't really want to taste it, it looked a little disgusting to be honest.

Grabbing onto her hips to steady her body, he subtly wiped his fingers on her skirt, trying to ignore his throbbing erection, which was getting to a painful level now. He had just made a girl climax on his lap, how could he not be hard right now?

Breathing heavily, Yumemi leaned towards him and brushed the hair away from his forehead, leaning in to kiss his forehead, letting her lips rest there for multiple seconds before kissing him on the cheek a few times, moving to the other one and then finally a short and sweet kiss on the lips, finally getting off of him and sitting next to him, both of them sweating slightly and both half naked.

"You were actually alright." She spoke up, finally getting her breath back and speaking before he could ask the inevitable question. "You had no experience, but you actually made me climax, with my help of course, but it's better than I thought you would do."

"Thanks I guess?" He posed it as more of a question. "I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing, so thank you for guiding me."

"Well you wouldn't have gotten anywhere without my help." She giggled a little. "You can definitely improve though. Though I don't have any condoms on me, otherwise I might have considered having sex with you."

"Well, isn't it a little early for that?" He asked. "I know we just did... that, but isn't sex a little too far for now?"

"I'm torn now with that response. If Saori was here, I'd ask her to go get some condoms for me." She told him. "You're so cute sometimes. I definitely want to see you in the early stages of sex, it probably won't be good at all, but I could at least see you flustered a lot more."

He looked away from her, blushing up a storm as he did so, but he had a little confidence left, so he decided to use it.

Grabbing one of her hands, he placed it onto the left side of his chest, where his heart was. "Can you feel it?"

She could feel it, it was hammering at his ribcage, beating at a million miles an hour probably. "What are you trying to say?"

"I-I... I like you a lot Yumemi." He admitted a little shyly. "I know that I'm Kirari's pet, but I was wondering if well... you know... we could-"

She had enough of his cute stuttering and slammed her lips onto his own, giving him the answer to the question he didn't even get to ask.


	10. Mittens

Everyone in the class began setting up for the game that was about to take place. Mary versus Yumeko, the best in the class against the new girl. While not many were surprised that Mary had challenged the new girl, they were surprised that she had done it so quickly without even getting to know her strengths and weaknesses a little, especially after what happened the last time she gambled against someone blindly.

However, despite the fact that Mary was an excellent gambler, there was something about Yumeko that seemed off to Yuuto. She tried to downplay her knowledge of gambling when he had shown her around earlier, but the way she reacted when she heard about his risks was a little frightening to be honest.

It wasn't that he doubted Mary's abilities, she was a great gambler, and she knew it, but her confidence and arrogance was going to be her weakness in this match. The irony was that he found her confidence and sheer arrogance to be extremely attractive. She had his attention from day one, and his way of showing affection with hugs was his way of subtly trying to tell her that he was attracted to her.

Though Mary was a Tsundere though, so there was no way she would admit any kind of mutual attraction without some kind of incentive or if something happened, like a kiss between her and him for example.

They hadn't talked about it since it happened, and he felt really bad about it because even Yumemi knew about their kiss, and he hadn't even taken the time to talk to Mary about it and where they stood together.

It was something he put off because he was really nervous about it. He really liked Mary, and with what happened with Yumemi, he was afraid that a wedge would be driven between them, one that couldn't be repaired, no matter how much he tried to fix it.

"Hey Yuuto." Ryota got his attention by whispering to him, and when he looked over to her, the brunette looked really nervous. "Do you think this is a bad idea from Mary to challenge her so quickly? Remember what happened the last time she did this? You beat her and destroyed her confidence for a short while."

"I don't know Ryota." He answered truthfully as some of the class got to setting up the game, complaining that it was the same one again. "Mary is great, but I don't know anything about Yumeko, she wouldn't have come here without some kind of confidence in gambling. I didn't know how this school worked, but I still knew how to gamble."

"I know that, but Mary is going to make me cheat for her again, like she always does." She reminded him. "What if Yumeko finds out about it, she might not be as nice about it as you were. I don't want her to hate me on her first day."

"Oh, so that's what you're worried about? Well, I've only known Yumeko for a short while, but she seems really nice, and I don't think she would do that to you." Yuuto tried to reassure her. "If it makes you feel any better, I think it's really obvious how Mary tries to cheat, so anyone would get caught out, so don't be too hard on yourself if she does catch you out."

"That's easy for you to say, you're one of the few in here that isn't compelled to obey Mary." Ryota countered. "I'm drowning in debt anyway, I don't think I'll be able to stay here much longer..."

He didn't get a chance to respond because the game was set to begin, and it was the exact same as when he played Mary. Vote Rock-Paper-Scissors, one hundred and twenty chips for each of them, all valued at ten thousand Yen each.

Everyone had to vote in each round, but since he wasn't compelled to do what Mary says, like Ryota pointed out, he put a scissors into the box, just in an effort to try and boost Yumeko's odds a little. She seemed nice, and the game was fixed anyway, so he tried to give her as much a chance as he could.

After Mary had finished explaining the rules to Yumeko, she sent Ryota to get the chips, having to silence her at one point for trying to get Yumeko's attention. Once it was all set up, Mary allowed Yumeko to decide how much was bet each round, and Yumeko decided on two chips for the first turn.

Although, just like before when he played Mary, Ryota was standing behind Yumeko, presumably to tell Mary what she had, while he stood near to Mary, trying his best to support her but not cheat and help her win unfairly.

"Alright, we'll both play our cards together." Mary informed Yumeko after giving her some time to think about her choice. "Rock, paper, scissors." They played the hand, with Mary playing a scissors and Yumeko playing a rock, giving her the first win of the match.

"It looks like the first match goes to you, very well played." Mary complimented her.

"Thank you so much." Yumeko beamed a smile at the blonde. "So I take two chips right?"

"You've got a pretty good handle on it, yeah?" Mary asked. "Why don't we keep it going?"

"Sure." Yumeko put her hand on the stack of chips. "This time I wanna bet, something more like fifty chips." She pushed the stack forward, shocking most people in the room.

"_Five hundred thousand Yen?_" Yuuto asked to himself. "_How can she just risk all of that in one game?"_

"I didn't think you'd live on the edge Yumeko." Mary remarked after getting over the shock, smirking a little as her confidence grew.

"Oh no?" Yumeko shot back, seemingly unfazed as everyone began placing their votes into the ballot box for the next round.

"Rock, paper, scissors." They spoke at the same time, playing both of their cards, which were both rocks, which meant they had to draw again.

"Wow, a rock huh? Time to go to the next card." Mary spoke, pulling the next card from her deck. "We've, got a, tie." They both played again, this time with Mary coming on top by playing a rock to best Yumeko's scissors that she played.

"Oh yeah! I knew I trusted you." Mary celebrated her win, her confidence growing even more now.

"Oh wow..." Yumeko said, before showing everyone her hand, which was two scissors. "Well either way I would've lost huh?"

"Better to win when the stakes are high." Mary giggled a little. "How much you wanna bet now?"

"Let's go back to two." Yumeko held up another two chips, trying to win back the ones she had lost.

"_If she wanted to win her chips back, she would be betting more than two chips on this turn."_ Yuuto summarised inside of his head. "_She's up to something, and it's probably not going to be good for Mary. I should warn her, but she'll get mad if I interrupt her game... what should I do?_" He asked himself, caught in a dilemma of whether or not he should warn Mary.

"And here we go." Mary said once everyone had voted and they were ready to play. "Rock, paper, scissors." They both showed their card, with Mary showing a rock to Yumeko's paper.

"There you go. Look who's winning some chips back." Mary complimented her yet again, even though Ryota was telling her what Yumeko had, she was letting Yumeko win the small ones so she could bait her into betting more each time. "Alright, what's your next bet?"

"Well how about... fifty chips?" Yumeko offered up most of her pile, which shocked a lot of people, especially considering what happened the last time she bet that much, and how they all knew Mary was cheating. "Will that be alright with you?"

"Hmm, interesting..." Mary hummed, somewhat amused by the black haired girls audacity to bet that much yet again. "Yumeko, I like your spirit."

Once again the vote was made, and they were ready to play. "Rock, paper, scissors." They played a card each and it was a draw, both of them playing paper.

"Great minds think alike." Mary complimented her yet again, while Yumeko remained silent. "Time for round two." They both reached for a second card to play. "We, have a, tie." Mary played a paper, which beats the rock that Yumeko drew, meaning that Mary won yet another fifty chips from her.

"Alright! Looks like Mary wins again!" The blonde exclaimed, standing up and reaching across the table to collect her winnings from this round. "I'll be taking that 500k."

"Damn, Mary just collected a million Yen." One of the males in the class pointed out.

"So, what do you say? Let's keep rolling yeah?" Mary suggested with a smile, but the silence from Yumeko was a sign to Mary. "Huh? Is something wrong? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet all of a sudden? Well after losing a million Yen, who could blame you?" Mary started giggling wildly, believing herself to be the winner here.

"Not really. Our showdown is just beginning." Yumeko finally spoke up again, stopping Mary's fit of giggled. "I think I'll go back to two chips this time around."

Mary had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing anymore, it was just too good for her. She had backed Yumeko into a corner, and she was going to take every chip away from her and settle a little bit of debt with her.

"Two chips it is then. Rock, paper, scissors." Mary knew what Yumeko had, and countered it by playing a scissors, besting her paper and taking another two chips away from her.

They continued playing, and Mary continued to bleed Yumeko dry until she was all out of chips to bet with.

"What a shame Yumeko. It would appear you've run out of chips." Mary dropped some of her chips from her hand onto the table.

"So Mary..." Yumeko spoke up yet again. "How would you feel about giving me one more game?" She asked.

"Huh?" Mary was a little shocked by this, she had taken every chip away from her, yet she still wanted to play again? This was going to be so easy for her. "How much you wanna bet?" She asked before turning her head to talk to Yuuto. "That idiot, she'll only end up trapped with no way out-"

She was cut off as Yuuto's eyes widened and forced her to look back at the table where Yumeko had emptied the contents of her bag onto it, stacks of paper money dropping onto the table, probably millions of Yen if Yuuto had to guess.

"I was thinking ten million." Yumeko informed everyone, even holding out a stack for everyone to get a good look at.

"For real? Who walks around with that kind of cash?" Mary stood up from her seat to protest. "Don't be ridiculous! You can't just stake up ten million. Not on some casual game like this. You just don't... you don't!"

Yumeko however, wasn't exactly seeing eye to eye with Mary on the topic of this particular gamble. "Isn't that what makes it fun? Madness is at the heart of all gambling. In a capitalist society, money and life are one in the same. No one in their right mind would trust their entire fortune to a roll of the dice!"

"And yet they love it. People still throng to casinos because they derive such pleasure from risking their very lives! So I suppose, the crazier you are the more you love to gamble! Now, I leave it all up to you." She finished off with, startling everyone in the class with her own views on gambling, and Yuuto could've sworn her eyes started glowing red... kinda like Kirari's did when she beat him.

"This is crazy. I won't be part of it!" Mary slammed her hand on the table and started to walk away, at least until Yumeko spoke up once again.

"Don't tell me that you're getting cold feet?" Yumeko used the same line that Mary had, which played right into her hands because Mary was pissed now, Yuuto could see it in her eyes, the way they light up, such fire and passion in them... it was so god damn attractive to him.

Mary sat back down and agreed to the bet, with both of them now having to draw three more cards.

"Nothing like a large wager to get my heart racing." Yumeko giggled as she chose her three cards from the ballot box.

"So have you picked your card?" Mary asked innocently as she did some not so innocent calculating in her head about the probability of her winning this match. "You ready to reveal them?"

Yumeko remained silent, still inspecting her three cards, which in turn prompted Mary to speak up yet again. "What's got you? I mean there's only three cards, so no point in hesitating right?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't catch on?" Yumeko asked her opponent, which in turn made her play the innocent girl yet again.

"Huh?"

"Almost everyone in this room is helping you cheat, isn't that right?" Yumeko elaborated for Mary, which made her recoil a little, wondering how she had figured it out. "If I'm to judge by the voting up until now, I wouldn't say all of them, but maybe about ten, maybe around twenty or so to assure your victory."

"How dare you?!"

"Your method is flawed." Yumeko calmly interrupted her. "You made the same play twice in a row when there was fifty thousand Yen on the line. You didn't think I would start to suspect?"

"When the stakes were low, sure you'd throw in some random moves, but it was a poor camouflage. You'll never deceive anyone unless you're prepared to spill blood." Yumeko stared at her, dead in the eye.

"Enough of your wild accusations." Mary continued to deny it, though a bead of sweat was dripping down her face. "If you think you can sweep this whole match under a rug-"

"Oh heavens no! I wouldn't let all our games go to waste." Yumeko interrupted her once again. "Besides, I promise the real fun is just about to start."

"Are you finally finished?" Mary asked her after doing some more calculations and some confidence boosting inside of her head. "Then hurry up and pick a frickin card."

Yumeko only giggled a little in response, her eyes glowing red again. "I did warn you."

"Are you ready yet?" Mary asked, ignoring Yumeko's attempt at a taunt, her own eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"Yes."

"Showdown!" Mary yelled, both of them picking their card. "Rock, paper..."

"Scissors." Yumeko said calmly, showing her card was scissors, while Mary played paper, meaning that she had lost, and was now eight point eight million Yen in debt to Yumeko.

The next few minutes were somewhat of a blur to Yuuto. Yumeko asked Mary to pay her, but she couldn't, only asking for a few days, which Yumeko accepted because it was such a good game.

Though now everyone had left, including Ryota, who had gone after Yumeko to talk to her, leaving only Mary and Yuuto in the room.

"Mary..." Yuuto tried to reach out to her, his fingertips barely brushing her shoulders. "I-I'm sorry about this, I should've warned you about her, I-"

"Stop, just don't." Mary stopped him from talking anymore, unable to stop the tears from running down her eyes at being bested and ousted as a cheater so easily. "I want to be alone, will you please leave?"

"Okay." He nodded, complying with her request, though there was something he had to do first. "If you need anything, please call me." He requested of her. "I'll make as much time for you as possible if you need it." He leaned down to her cheek, leaving a soft and gentle kiss there, wiping the tears away with the touch of his lips. "I care about you Mary, please don't be a stranger."

With that he left the room and left Mary on her own. He probably shouldn't have, but he needed to find Yumeko and make sure that she didn't hate Mary, they wouldn't be able to be friends if she hated her.

As luck would have it, he found Yumeko talking to Ryota, and she seemed very friendly towards the tall girl despite not meeting her before today.

"Oh, hello again Yuuto." Yumeko greeted him as she spotted him. "I was just telling Ryota here about how lucky I was to draw a scissors. How are you doing after that match?"

"I'm good, but there's something I need to ask Yumeko. Do you hate Mary for cheating you like that?" He posed the question to her. "Mary isn't a bad girl, she just has a lot of confidence in herself, but she didn't want to drown you in debt, I swear."

"Hate is a very strong word Yuuto. I would only reserve that for the worst kinds of people." She giggled a little. "To answer your question, I don't hate Mary, in fact, her cheating made it even more fun for me, so I'll have to thank her for that."

"Phew." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you didn't hate her, otherwise it would've been hard for us two to become friends, and I think you're nice, so that would've been a little difficult too."

"I see, but I really should thank you for being so kind and showing me around the school, so I should repay you." She informed him. "If you could point me in the direction of who you're in debt to, I'm sure I could pay off your debt and set you free."

"I'm sorry Yumeko, but she doesn't need the money, and since I don't have a price, she doesn't need to negotiate, but if you're offering, I'd like to ask you something." He requested.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Would you be able to pay off Ryota's debt to Mary?" He asked her. "It's only five million Yen, much less than I bet, plus you have ten million on you, so I was wondering if..."

"Of course!" Yumeko exclaimed, reaching into her bag and pulling out some money. "Anything I can do to help a friend in need." She handed the money to Ryota.

"I-I can't accept this." Ryota tried to decline the offer, but after some convincing from Yuuto, she eventually accepted the offer, and with it being so late, Yumeko had to leave, but not without saying goodbye, leaving Yuuto and Ryota on their own.

"What is it Ryota?" Yuuto asked as she stared intently at him, not saying a word. "I-Is there something on my face?" He wiped his lips and his cheeks, clean, checking his hands to see if there was anything there.

Suddenly Ryota dropped the money and her hands were on his shoulders, alarming him a little with the firmness of her grip.

"R-Ryota! Is everything-" He didn't get to speak another word as the brunette closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, just holding them there while he tried to get over the shock, his hands tensing in the air before relaxing and gently touching her shoulders right as she pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry Yuuto!" Ryota immediately apologised for her actions. "I shouldn't have done that without asking! Please forgive me!"

"Ryota I..." He touched his lips a little, looking up at her, staring in awe at the taller girl. He then stood on the tips of his toes and wrapped his arms around her neck, catching her off guard this time as they kissed yet again.

Her top lip was between his lips as they moved them together, her hands finding his waist as she desperately tried to keep them balanced, closing her eyes to feel the contact of his lips upon hers even more.

He tugged on her lip as he pulled away, breathing softly as they stared into each others eyes. "You'll call me later right?" He asked, getting a quick nod from the girl in return.

"Good." He smiled at her, leaning up to kiss her once again, this time letting her take the lead, allowing her to do what she wanted, and surprisingly enough, she was really good at it. She bit and tugged on his lips, her hands kept rubbing him and her height made him have to constantly draw him in closer, which was something he seemed to like greatly.

Though right before either of them could shove the other onto the wall and assert their dominance, a robotic cough could be heard from behind them, making them break apart faster than the speed of light.

"Kirari wanted to know where you were Yuuto." Ririka informed him, her feet shuffling on the floor slightly after watching them for a little too long. "She sent me to collect you to take you home."

"R-Right, sorry Ririka." He apologised, desperately trying to keep his blush down. "I'll see you tomorrow Ryota."

"Y-Yeah." Ryota straightened out her collar and picked the money back up as he walked away. "See you tomorrow..."


	11. Not Trusted and Unwanted

Yuuto couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he followed Ririka through the empty corridors of the school. She had caught him in a heated make out session with one of his female friends, and the worst part about it was that he had no idea how she was reacting to it.

Sure he barely knew her, and he didn't think that she would be jealous at all, but he didn't even know if she was embarrassed about catching him with Ryota or not. There wasn't a hint of emotion in her robotic voice, and he had never seen her face before, so he had no clue what she looked like under her mask.

"Hey Ririka." Yuuto gained the confidence to speak up to her, no matter how awkward it might have been to talk to someone who wore a mask.

"Yes?" The grey haired girl came to a stop and turned to face him, her robotic voice still startling him a little bit. "What is it you need from me?"

"W-Well you see, since I'm the pet of the President and you're the Vice President, I-I was wondering if you would like to get to know each other better since we'll be spending a lot of time together anyway?" He asked her, trying his best to not sound weird about it.

Ririka tilted her head to the side a little bit, seemingly more confused than anything with his question. "You want to get to know me?" She asked in that same robotic tone. "Why would you want to know more about me?"

"Well I don't know anything about you Ririka." He answered her truthfully. "I haven't really made that many friends in my class since I got here, and since you're always around Kirari, I was thinking that we could maybe become friends?"

When Ririka didn't answer him and just continued to stare at him, he thought he had said something wrong, so he immediately tried to apologise. "I'm sorry if you don't want to be friends with me, I shouldn't have asked you that, especially with my status as a pet."

Ririka didn't expect him to backtrack at all, let alone so quickly. She never had anyone come up and ask to be her friend, it was Kirari that usually stole all the attention, and given the confidence and beauty that her sister had, she wasn't surprised.

She didn't want him to backtrack from wanting to be her friend, she wanted to be friends with him, having a friend that wasn't close to her because of her status as Vice President was something she yearned for, it was something she was desperate for, so in an attempt to make him her friend, she did something desperate.

She moved towards him swiftly and latched her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her and pressing her body tightly against his, which surprised him quite a bit as this was the last thing he expected from the usually emotionless girl.

"R-Ririka..." He trailed off, his arms instinctively coming up and around her back to hug her back. "I take it you do want to be friends then?"

When Ririka spoke to him, it wasn't the robotic voice he was used to. She used her real voice, it was so soft and silky, he could listen to her voice all day long if he could. Her voice was beautiful, much like he imagined her face to be.

"Yes, if that's okay with you." She spoke softly and he could hear a hint of shyness in her voice. "I've never had someone want to be my friend because they want to know me before." She admitted to him. "Please don't take back your offer, please."

"It's okay Ririka." He smiled and eased into the hug a little more, now convinced that she wasn't trying to do something to him. "I'll be friends with you, don't worry about it anymore, because if you ever need a friend to talk to, just let me know and I'll listen to you."

"Thank you..." She tightened her grip around him, but he could feel her hand moving back up to her face, almost as if she was moving her mask back onto her face properly.

"That reminds me, I don't have your phone number." Yuuto brought up that particular issue that would no doubt have come about if he hadn't. "Do you mind if I get your number?"

Ririka was smiling underneath her mask as they exchanged phone numbers, straightening her skirt and blazer to get rid of the small creases that formed when they hugged as he typed her number into his phone and his into her phone.

When they walked to the car that took them home, the one that Kirari was waiting for them in, Ririka had purposely slowed down to walk next to him, her shoulder constantly brushing against his with how close she was getting to him, all while hiding a happy and genuine smile under the mask that she wore.

Ririka was the one to go into the car first after it was opened by the driver, and she was followed by Yuuto very shortly after, and the look on Kirari's face indicated that she wasn't very impressed with the two of them.

"You're late." She stated as a matter of fact. "I expected better from you Ririka, all you had to do was go find him and bring him back as quickly as possible, and you couldn't even do that properly."

"It was my fault Miss President." Yuuto spoke up to try and cover for his brand new friend. "I needed to go to the bathroom. She didn't want me to but I dragged her along with me, please don't-"

He was stopped from talking as Kirari forcefully grabbed his chin in her hands, her delicate but strong fingers keeping his chin locked in place. "It's cute that you try and cover for your new friend like that Puppy." She grinned at him, taking pleasure in knowing that she had caught him lying. "Even though you're relatively new, you should still know that when I ask for something to be done, I expect it to be done as soon as possible. Failure is not something tolerate greatly."

"I-It was just a few minutes Miss President." Yuuto stuttered out, on the verge of breaking down with the fierce look she was giving him. "S-Surely it isn't-"

Kirari silenced him once again by squishing his cheeks together with the tips of her fingers, his chin now resting in the palm of her hand as she started asserting her dominance over him.

"I do not tolerate failure, no matter how miniscule the instruction was." Kirari stood by her words, a fierce and cold look in her eye as she stared him down once more. "You are by no means my favourite yet, I will punish you if you continue to talk back or step out of line again, understood?"

He could only nod into her hand, his throat void of any words to speak, and he was quite terrified of Kirari in that moment, and if he was being completely honest, he was slightly aroused by her. She was so beautiful, and the confidence she irradiated was nuclear, she was like a supernova to him, and strangely enough he was liking it.

"Good Puppy." She patted the top of his head as the car started to move forward. "Now we can get onto something I need to talk to you about." She reached over to her side and brough out a box for him to see. "This is for you." She presented it to him.

It wasn't a huge box, but it was big enough to require two hands to carry, and when he turned it around to inspect what it was, he immediately blushed a bright shade of red. She had given him a box of condoms, and not just a few, there had to be fifty plus in here.

"M-Miss President, I-I don't know what to do with these."

"It's quite simple really Puppy." She responded as if he really didn't know how to use them. "You use them to protect yourself from getting an STI during sexual intercourse with a female, or male if that's what you're into. It's such a shame, if we knew each other for longer, I might have given you a hands on tutorial, but we're not that close... not yet at least."

"But Miss President, I-I won't need these." He tried to deny her offer of condoms to him. "I appreciate the gift, but I won't have any use for them."

"I don't believe you Yuuto, nor do I trust you to keep it in your pants should someone you know actually offer to have sex with you." Kirari told him what she really thought of him. "You've been here for a few weeks, you've kissed three girls already, you've already broken rules that I set out for you and you have a girl lusting after you like a piece of meat, so forgive me for not believing that you'll be able to resist the temptations others could offer you."

"Don't get me wrong, I find you cute and all." Kirari continued on with. "But you understand Yuuto, I cannot have my Puppy running around and spreading his seed with other girls in school or even out of school. If it got out that I couldn't control my pet, my reputation would be tarnished and no amount of damage control could reverse it."

"I don't want to restrict you outside of school with your plans for fornication with the likes of Mary or Yumemi, but I will not have you getting them pregnant on accident." She firmly told him. "It would be incredibly boring if you weren't smiling, so I don't want to make you unhappy or depressed by taking away your freedoms outside of school."

"I understand Miss President." His face fell once she stopped speaking to him. He shouldn't have been surprised that she didn't trust him, they had only known each other for a few weeks, but it did hurt a little to hear her speak so openly about her distrust in him.

"Don't be sad Puppy." She cooed at him, reaching out to pull his head down into her lap once again, her ice blue eyes staring down at him. "Didn't I just tell you that I don't like it when you're upset?" She moved some hair out of his face. "Now, smile for your President."

The way she touched him did make him feel a little better, but he was still hurting a little inside, and no amount of laying in her lap or her playing with his hair would change that, especially since her feelings wouldn't change so suddenly.

(The next day)

The next morning before class was a nightmare to put it lightly. When Yuuto had arrived alongside Yumeko and Ryota, they all saw Mary standing at her desk, which was had been stabbed with scissors, there was a doll of her with the head ripped off and even some graffiti that said "Ugly flat chest die" and "Tiny breasts fuck youuuuu."

Yumeko was the first to run forward, concerned for the blonde girl even if she had tried to cheat the day before. "Mary, what happened here? This is just horrible. If you're being-"

"Shut up!" Mary screamed at the girl, holding out her new pet tag for Yumeko to see. "I'm only like this because I lost to you."

"Come on Mittens, why don't you put your name tag on?" One girl from the crowd of people behind her spoke up.

"You don't want to add to your debt now, do you?" Another girl asked.

The majority of the class then started chantinv the word 'mittens' in an attempt to get Mary to put her tag on. She had no choice in the matter though, and reluctantly, Mary put her tag on, and now she was just like Yuuto, a pet, except she didn't have to wear a dog collar to school, which was the only positive going for her at the moment.

It didn't help at all when three girls came marching forward towards Mary, throwing all kinds of insults towards her, it wasn't even remotely funny, it was just degrading and meant to insult Mary, and Yuuto had enough of it.

"Hey!" He yelled at the three girls, which was completely uncharacteristic for him. "Leave her alone, or else you'll have to deal with me."

The three girls stared at him before they all burst into a fit of giggle, soon followed by the laughter of the whole class aside from Yumeko and Ryota joining in.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do about it Fido?" One of the girls approached him and lifted up his pet tag to show it to him. "Oh right, you can't do anything. You're just a lowly house pet. So why don't you make yourself useful and massage my feet?"

"No. I will not massage your feet." Yuuto immediately said no, which only seemed to piss the girl off even more. "I said to leave Mary alone, or else I'll make you leave her alone."

"Yuuto, don't-" Mary tried to speak up, but she was cut off by the girl who wanted him to massage her feet.

"Shut up Mittens." She snarled, which only served to make him even angrier. "Alright then Fido, lets see how you'll make me leave her alone."

The girl expected him to say something emotional, or maybe even hit her if he was brave enough. What she didn't expect was for him to back off and whisper something in Yumeko's ear, and they all saw Yumeko go from confused to smiling and even nodding in approval at what he was saying.

Suddenly Yumeko raised her hand into the air and slapped Yuuto right across the face, even making spit fly and causing some hot tears start to leak at the pain, but most notably, there was a bright red handprint on his left cheek where Yumeko had slapped him.

The whole class watched in confusion as he took a selfie of his face and typed a short message into his phone before putting ut away.

"Are you texting your mom or something?" The girl asked, scratching her head at the way he was asking.

"No, but I did just send a picture of my face to someone, the woman who is my master in fact." He informed them. "Did you all seriously forget that the President is my master?"

"Oh shit..." One of the girls swore, this was not good for them, not at all.

"The President wouldn't care about some lowly pet like you." The girl tried to call his bluff. "Lets just wait, you'll see that nobody will come."

It took maybe a minute before the door opened and in stepped the Vice President, wearing her mask and immediately staring at the three girls in question.

"You three." Ririka pointed to them, her robotic voice actually frightening the girls. "The Student Council President wishes to speak with you. Please come with me."

"B-But we didn't-"

"Please come with me." Ririka repeated herself. "The President does not like to be kept waiting."

"Little shit." The girl mumbled as the three of them reluctantly followed Ririka out the door, but not before the masked girl gave a slight nod to Yuuto.

"Are you okay Yuuto." Yumeko immediately began examining the area where she had slapped him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you that hard. Will you please forgive me?"

"It's alright Yumeko, I asked you to slap me hard enough to leave a mark. You did nothing wrong." He assured the black haired girl, who looked relieved by his answer.

"I'm glad Yuuto." She let out a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you because of me."

Ryota was also concerned for his well being, but after some more convincing he managed to settle her down, but before he could talk to Mary class had started, which meant that he had to wait for lunch for that conversation.

Lunch arrived relatively quickly, but not before the three girls had come back, looking petrified and ignoring him every chance that they got, but that didn't matter, Mary did, and when everyone had left, he got to talk to her.

"Hey Mary, I'm sorry about what happened this morning. Are you feeling okay right now?" He asked, concerned for her at this point in time.

"What gives you the right to do that for me?" Mary asked him, which confused him a little, so when he asked what she meant, she practically exploded at him.

"What gives you the right to play the hero like that!" The blonde girl yelled at him, furious that he felt the need to step in to help her. "You're such an idiot Yuuto. You didn't need to do that, especially since we're both house pets."

"You're my friend Mary." He told her truthfully. "I wanted to help you out, what those girls were doing was awful. Nobody should have to-"

"I don't need your help!" Mary interrupted him by shouting at him. "I don't want your help either! I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, I don't need someone, especially you to play the knight in shining armour."

"Mary... I-"

"Just shut up and listen!" She cut him off yet again. "I can take care of myself. Stop trying to help me. I don't need it, and I don't want it, get it through your skull."

"...Fine then." His voice suddenly went a lot colder, and it was surprising since she had never heard him talk like that. "If you want your life to be a living hell because of all your debt and those relentless bullies, then be my guest. I won't try and help anymore."

"Yuuto wait..." It was too late for Mary as he had already stormed out of the class. "Fuck my life... what did I just do?" She asked herself, but she knew what she had done.

She had quite possibly ruined the one friendship she truly valued above all others. She had pushed him away so far that he might not even bother coming back. All because she couldn't keep her mouth shut and her feelings to herself.


	12. Itsuki

Yuuto was annoyed, and angry and upset. He had never felt these negative emotions all at once before, and it was something he never wanted to experience again. His mind hadn't even registered that he had sat at a table with Ryota and Yumeko in the cafeteria until the latter spoke up to him.

"Are you all right Yuuto?" Yumeko asked, concerned with the face he was putting on right now. "You have this really annoyed stroke upset look on your face. Did your talk with Mary not go well?"

"No... it didn't." He finally acknowledge the two of them he had sat with, Ryota sitting to the right of him and Yumeko sitting across from them. "I really don't want to talk about it Yumeko, so please don't bring it up."

"Alright then." She smiled at him, letting him know that she was there for him. "By the way Ryota, why was it that Mary said it was my fault she became a pet? I'm still trying to get accustomed to things here you see."

"What happened to Mary isn't your fault. It's just how things are here." Ryota explained to her.

"What do you mean?" Yumeko asked her. "Yuuto didn't tell me everything there is to know, so I'm still a little confused about it."

"You see, a lot of students here come from prominent political or business families, and if you're going to hold sway over others you need some real skills." Ryota explained to her. "Negotiating, the ability to read people, not to mention how to come through when it counts. These are all important." She listed off some things for Yumeko.

"Oh..." Yumeko took all this new information in.

"That's why it's like this, why the best gamblers rule over everyone else, and those who don't are the first ones who go under their thumb." Ryota continued on with as Yumeko listened intently, all while Yuuto was still a little moody from what happened earlier. "And the hierarchy is real specific. Donations are made to the Student Council who control any gambling that happens here, and the amount you donated determines your rank."

"They announce rankings whenever they feel like, and if you're in the bottom hundred of the Student Body, you're named a student with uncooperative tendancies, a house pet." Ryota continued to explain. "If you're a boy they call you Fido, if you're a girl, it's Mittens."

Yumeko gasped a little when she realised something. "So that means you?"

"Yeah." Ryota confirmed for her. "But thanks to a donation of five million Yen, I managed to get it revoked, thanks to you and Yuuto."

Yumeko immediately smiled and clasped her hands together excitedly. "Well I suppose congratulations are in order, especially since it was Yuuto who wanted me to give you the money."

Ryota bowed a little to Yumeko and then to Yuuto. "Truly, thank you, both of you..."

She was cut off as they heard a commotion off to the side, where some guys had shoved a house pet to the floor, mocking and laughing at him as he desperately tried to pick the bowls and cups up.

"Believe it or not, it didn't use to be this bad. Everything changed two years ago, right after the current Student Council President took office... Kirari Momobami." She told her, which was also news to Yuuto as he had never been told this before. "The academy has both a Junior High and a High School, it all began when she transferred up, and she became the president right off the bat, by destroying the previous President in a game."

"Wow, she must be a pretty incredible gambler." Yumeko noted, and she wasn't wrong, as Yuuto had found out the hard way.

"The current members of the Student Council are the elite of the elite." Ryota couldn't stress that part enough. "To beat one of them is insane. Immediately she pushed through reform, created the donation system and the house pets, that's when it started, that's when the discrimination got worse. In a way, Mary's fall was pretty extreme, she roped everyone into her scheme, and then suffered a crushing defeat, but for it to happen on the same day as donation deadlines, that's just bad luck."

Both Yuuto and Ryota could hear Yumeko's cup shaking as her hands trembled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you." Ryota apologised, thinking she had frightened Yumeko a little.

"Seriously? The more I hear about it, the wilder this academy actually is." Yumeko brought her thumb up to her mouth and between her lips, and bit down on it, gasping as her other hand moved to her skirt and they saw her move her legs out a little and lean back in her chair.

She then let out a shuddering moan, one that wasn't in relief, and sweat had started gathering on her face. "I'm just so glad that I transferred here."

Yuuto and Ryota could only stare at Yumeko and the rather lewd face she was making, making their own thoughts about the matter clear with the slight shock on their faces. Though they were interrupted by a crowd gasping from above them on the second floor of the cafeteria.

"Full house! And I take home the win!" A high pitched female voice shouted out in excitement from above, one that Yuuto knew well from his time at the Student Council office, one Itsuki Sumeragi. "Score!" Itsuki giggle out at the end.

"Wow, so there's gambling during recess too?" Yumeko stated, though she had phrased it more as a question than anything else.

"Yeah..." Ryota trailed off, but she recognised her from somewhere. "Wait, I know her. That girl's only a first year, but she's a pretty famous member of the Student Council!"

"Did she gamble for her position too?" Yumeko immediately asked, not caring who it was that answered her at this point in time.

"No, the rumor is that she donated like an insane amount of cash." Ryota told Yumeko what she knew, but then proceeded to lower her voice to a whisper. "I hear she's the daughter of the CEO of one of Japan's biggest toy companies. She's already filthy rich, and a pretty good gambler, they say she's completely undefeated in card games."

"Seriously?" Yumeko pressed her hands together, a wide smile and a hot red blush on her face when she learned that. "That's so incredibly cool, oh I hope I get the chance to play her one day."

"No, no, no, no." Ryota tried to stop her from saying that, because it wasn't something she should be aspiring to take part in. "Don't even think about it."

"Yumeko Jabami?" A female voice from the side spoke up to them. "So great to meet you. I'm Itsuki Sumeragi. I'm in flower class year one." She introduced herself to Yumeko and Ryota, but she had also spotted Yuuto there with them. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Uhh, it's nice to..." Ryota tried to talk to Itsuki, but instead she was solely focused on Yumeko.

"Yumeko, you're already talk of the town. I heard you wiped the board with Mary Saotome on your very first day." Itsuki told her. "Actually, I'm like super proud of my own gambling skills, so I thought it'd be fun to see, you know, how we stack up?" Itsuki sounded a little nervous to be honest, and it didn't sit right with Yuuto, not with a girl who had confidence and arrogance oozing out of her when met her.

"Yeah." Yumeko immediately accepted her offer without a second thought. "I'd love to."

Ryota thought it was a bad idea, so she tried to jump in. "But Yumeko-"

Itsuki giggled as she jumped back in front of Ryota. "Now that's what I like to hear." She smirked at the end, knowing that she was going to wipe the floor with Yumeko.

Itsuki let both Yumeko and Ryota pass her without any problem as she informed them where to go so they could play, but she stepped in front of Yuuto and smiled warmly again.

"Hello again Yuuto." She greeted him, a flirty hint to her voice as she reached out for one of his hands and bringing it up to her face. "I see your nails are just as pretty as before." She informed him, taking his other hand up to examine it as well. "You just have to gamble with me for just one of these to add to my collection. It doesn't have to be on school either, we can do it in the privacy of my own home, where neither the President or her helpers can stop us."

"I appreciate how much you seem to like my nails Itsuki, and it's quite flattering that you are trying so hard to take them, even if your method is a little gruesome." He mumbled the last part, but she still heard it. "But I don't want to have my fingernails removed, forcefully or not, besides, Kirari will know it was you who did it."

"Hmph, it's not like she could touch me anyway, I'm practically richer than she'll ever be." Itsuki told him in a huff. "But if your fingers aren't on the market, the least you could do is join me for a manicure sometime, I mean, look how pretty my nails are." She held them up for him to see, and she was right, they were very pretty, with all of them coloured a pretty pink with white polka dots on them.

"That sounds a little girly to be honest." He told her, but when she started pouting and looking at him with a glare, he immediately backtracked, not wanting to annoy her. "But I guess I could try it out just to see how it is."

"Great!" Itsuki smiled once more. "I'll text you the details, now come on. Your friend and I are about to do some gambling."

Meanwhile back in class, Mary was distraught with herself, especially since Yuuto had stormed out because of her, and it didn't help that some others had returned to class and she was basically waiting to be ordered around like a slave.

"_How did I fall... so far? Why me? What did I do? Why me?_" She was interrupted as she heard something spill on the floor, and she dreaded what was to come next.

"Hey Mittens! Got a big coffee spill over here!" One of the girls turned to shout at Mary. "Hey come on, double time!"

Mary wanted to scream and shout and yell, but she couldn't do that, she was a bottom feeder now, and all she could do was serve others. So she grit her teeth and stood up, getting the rag and bucket from the supply closet, filling it up with water at the bathroom, rinsed the rag out and took off her blazer so that she could clean it up, having to get on her hands and knees to clean up the coffee spill properly.

"Hey come check it out!" A male voice at the door called out, halting everything going on in the class, including Mary's cleaning of the floor. "Itsuki of the Student Council is gonna gamble."

"For real? Against who?"

"You're never gonna believe it... Yumeko Jabami." He told them, and that started the rush of everyone running out of the room to see their new classmate playing against a member of the Student Council, everyone but Mary that is.

Mary sighed out once everyone had left, wishing that she hadn't yelled at Yuuto and that he was here, because she knew he would've helped her without her having to ask, it was just like him to do so.

Though she didn't want to straight up apologise to him and admit that she did want and need his help, she wanted to free herself of her debt and hopefully start again with him, no more yelling at him, no matter how stupid he was being.

Though without a way to earn money as she couldn't gamble, and since she was here on a scholarship like he was, and wasn't rich enough to pay her way out, there was only one way to wipe her debt away... and that was to challenge a member of the Student Council to an official match and win.

Back in the cafeteria, Itsuki, Yumeko and Yuuto had all gathered around a table as Itsuki began to explain the rules of what the two of them were going to be playing.

"So, let's talk about the game we're gonna play." Itsuki began with, the nervousness she had displayed earlier totally gone now. "How do you feel about double concentration? As the name implies, we'll use two decks. In normal conventration, it's a match if two numbers are the same, but here it doesn't count unless the suite is the same too. There are going to be twice as many cards, but for each there's only one that actually matches."

"That sounds like quite the challenge. I'm happy to play." Yumeko accepted the game as Itsuki walked around her and Yuuto, examining both of them carefully.

"Great, now about how much we're going to wager." Itsuki reached out and dropped some chips on the table. "These are twenty, one million chips issued by the council. What do you say to twenty million Yen?"

"Uhh..." Yumeko lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, but I just don't have nearly that much money on hand." She looked genuinely devastated by that. "I couldn't possibly raise twenty million Yen."

"Huh?" Itsuki was a little confused now. "You don't seem like the kind of person who would just throw cash around. Or perhaps you had a few debts to pay off?"

"Uhh... sorry about that." Ryota apologised as both Yumeko and Itsuki looked over at her.

"Hey, there's no need to worry." Itsuki interrupted the silence. "I'll happily lend you the money at no interest."

"But why?" Ryota asked. "What's the point then?"

"To be honest, twenty million is basically pocket change for me." Itsuki explained. "There's far more value in everyone taking interest in the cards my father's company makes. I guess it's kinda my PR duties."

"In that case, I'd be grateful if you lend me the money." Yumeko spoke up.

"Alright!" Itsuki exclaimed. "Then let's get ready to gamble!"

As they were about to begin, Itsuki explained to the camera in the corner that they would use two new decks, and that the brand they were using was apparently the second most popular in Japan. Once she finished pandering to the camera, she sliced open the decks with her pink nails and placed all one hundred and four face down.

"Double concentration, let the game begin. Please Yumeko, you may make the opening move." Itsuki gestured for her to go first.

"Oh my, how very kind." Yumeko acknowledged her kindness. "Hmm, no point in hesitating on the first move right?" She reached down and turned over a four, and the next was a four, but the suite was different, one was hearts and the other diamonds. "Look who showed two fours, but under these rules that's not a match, am I right?"

"Yes indeed, and that would make it my turn. Looking for a four of hearts or diamonds." Itsuki reached down to take her turn, but she didn't get a match.

They took turns in flipping over cards, going back and forth, trying to memorise each one and trying to match it to the pair that they had seen earlier, memorising the position of every card as they did so.

They flipped over a king of diamonds, an ace of spade, the two of hearts and the one in the corner was a club of some kind, but while Yuuto was having trouble memorising them all, he had no doubt that the two females playing were remembering every last one.

On Yumeko's next turn she flipped over the four of diamonds, and Yuuto could've sworn it had been turned over earlier. "I believe you were right over there." She reached out to flip another card over, and she had matched a pair, having flipped over the other four if diamonds. "Awesome!"

"If you get a match you can keep flipping. Go on ahead." Itsuki gestured for Yumeko to continue.

"The seven of diamonds..." She flipped another one over. "... and the king of clubs. Not a match."

"I remember seeing the king of clubs over here!" Itsuki gasped, reaching out for the card she believed to be the other one. "This one." And she was correct, now matching two cards together.

The two of them continued to flip cards and memorise them, with both of them matching pair after pair before finding one they hadn't seen before. It was amazing to see them have such great memory, especially since there were so many cards on the table. Yumeko had eighteen cards paired up, while Itsuki was just in front with twenty two.

"Huh, well if it isn't the five of hearts? I know I've seen you before." Yumeko looked around the table, reaching out and successfully finding the other five of hearts.

The race to get to fifty four was heating up now, with Yumeko on thirty six and Itsuki still two pairs in front of her with fourty cards, and only twenty eight were left to choose from on the table.

"I'm pretty impressed Yumeko." Itsuki complimented her. "I've never faced this kind of challenge before."

"Thats so nice of you. I'm quite honoured." Yumeko accepted the compliment, but her face was neutral, a blank look to not give away what she was thinking.

"I guess I should play for real now." Itsuki commented, picking up a card. "Hey that's a match, and so this one must be here. Another match!" Itsuki exclaimed as she picked match after match, propelling herself so far into the lead. "Oh wow, that's ten in a row! What can I say? I guess the goddess of fortune has taken my side."

Itsuki was now fourteen cards in front, but she had finally missed one. "Oh, whoops, that's a miss, it's your turn Yumeko. But if you miss this next one, then I'm afraid there's no way you can win! Go ahead and give it your best shot!"

Yuuto was confident that Yumeko would win from here, there was definitely a vibe coming from her, and it was that she was a tremendous gambler, there was no doubt about it, but when she flipped over her two cards, they weren't a match.

Itsuki was quick to match another pair, and she was just as quick to match the last two cards she needed. "And there's a match. And with those two I've matched fifty four cards, over half the deck, that's a win."

Yumeko was silent as Itsuki celebrated her win with the crowd, now twenty million Yen in debt, there was no way she could get out of this now. "Itsuki... would you mind... would you mind playing me just one more time?" Yumeko requested.

"Uhh..."

"I can't possibly pay you twenty million! I had every flipped over card memorised just like you did and I just..." Yumeko shouted, trailing off at the end. "To lose like this, I just can't let this be! So grant me one more match! Please!"

Itsuki giggled as a small grin made its way onto her face, as she placed her hands over the top of Yumeko's pleading ones, a hot blush on both of her cheeks as she spoke. "Well I guess I do have a thing, for collecting nails." She started pulling at Yumeko's nail, making the black haired girl wince in pain.

Itsuki then walked behind her to the seat where her briefcase was and opened it, revealing that it was all fingernails inside it, all intricately painted in a beautiful and artistic fashion, but Yuuto couldn't help but wonder if she had ripped them off of people or if they were just fake nails and she was pretending they were real.

"See! Aren't they beautiful?" Itsuki asked. "Of course, this is only a part of my collection, and actually there's a little secret to these darlings of mine. Every last one I took from a person." She answered Yuuto's question without having to hear it, and right at that moment there was a thunderstorm outside, so it only made it seem far creepier than it was to start off with.

"My sweet." Itsuki started petting the casing the nails were in. "My life would be so much easier if I could buy nails, but alas, people are so reluctant to part with them, so almost all my collection is plundered through gambling."

"If I were to stake you for another twenty million Yen..." She let out a deep moan as she thought about it. "Oh Yumeko... I would love to take the nails off your fingers." She said right as the thunder and lightning went off, making the lights dim inside the cafeteria.

"You're kidding me? You want her to wager her nails?" Ryota asked, because she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Well, what do you say Yumeko?" Itsuki posed the question to her.

Ryota was the first to try and intervene on her friends behalf, trying to convince her not to take part. "Yumeko, you don't have to accept this, it's absolutely crazy-"

"Very well. I accept your terms." Yumeko accepted the offer, ignoring Ryota's advice.

"What?!" Ryota was stunned by her answer. "You... you can't do-"

"I have to!" Yumeko interrupted her brunette female friend. "What other choice do I have to repay that kind of debt? I mean, youre not going to pay it off are you Ryota?"

"N-No... I mean I-"

Itsuki giggled as they argued with each other. "Well at least she's got the right attitude." She took out another two decks of cards to use, unopened packs at that. "We're gonna break open two brand new packs."

Itsuki opened the packs and scattered them on the table, standing opposite a desperate Yumeko, a worrisome Ryota and a silent Yuuto, who presumably couldn't think of anything to say.

"Now let the game begin."


End file.
